Eden
by LeyRx
Summary: [Supernatural AU] La sentence est irrévocable: Dean a été choisi pour obtenir un droit à l'immortalité, mais il doit pour cela quitter sa famille pendant six ans. Mais pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne semble absolument pas désirer l'immortalité, à quoi ce long séjour peut-il bien servir?
1. Chapitre 1 - Eden

Bonjour, bonsoir à ! S'il vous plaît, veuillez lire ce petit aparté avant de commencer, afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise(s) surprise(s)!

Je vous présente ici une toute nouvelle fanfiction! Celle-ci se détache des autres car je ne l'écris pas sur le même fandom (la série-JDR _Aventures_ que je vous conseille si vous ne connaissez pas). En effet, cette fanfiction, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqués, est sûr la série _Supernatural_. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de regarder avant de commencer à lire (ça peut paraître long avec ses 13 saisons, mais ça vaut franchement le coup!).

Cette fanfiction ne suit pas l'univers de Supernatural mais ce passe dans un univers alternatif où certains peuvent espérer obtenir l'immortalité (vous avez lu le résumé donc vous le savez déjà mais bon). L'histoire sera d'abord centrée sur Dean mais au fur et à mesure, l'histoire se centrera également sur d'autres personnages (Castiel, Gabriel, Jo, Sam,...).

Dans cette histoire, la différence d'âge entre Sam et Dean n'est que de deux ans, et celle entre Sam n'est que de deux ans (afin de ne pas trop prolonger l'histoire car sinon on se retrouverait très vite avec quelque chose de beaucoup trop long étant donné que l'histoire commence alors que Dean a 14/15 ans et ne s'arrêtera pas avant ses 23 ans minimum). D'autres différences d'âges ne seront pas respectées.

L'histoire possède le Rating M car il y aura des passages qui ne sont pas adaptés à tous. Ainsi, si vous avez une forte sensibilité ou que vous êtes trop jeune, évitez de lire pour votre propre bien.

Ce premier chapitre est relativement long (15~16 pages sur Word). Je ne sais pas encore si les autres seront aussi longs (peut-être un peu moins, plutôt 12 pages, ce serait mieux pour vous peut-être) mais je me vois mal enlever quoi que ce soit dans ce chapitre, j'en suis très fière pour être honnête.

En tout cas, j'ai fini de vous embêter avec mon aparté, je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé ou que vous avez une critique à m'apporter (c'est toujours utile).

Bonne lecture!

Ley_Rx

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Eden**

Dean, du haut de ses quatorze ans (presque quinze), s'était toujours dit qu'il passerait toute sa vie avec sa famille, qu'il finirait juste les études nécessaires pour rassurer sa mère et qu'il rejoindrait ensuite son père pour travailler à ses côtés au garage jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale qu'il lèguerait à son tour à son enfant s'il venait à en avoir un. Il aimait sa vie simple et sans problème. Il séduisait les jeunes filles autour de lui sans se soucier du lendemain et garder un oeil sur son petit frère et l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Rester sur Terre, là où il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ainsi, contrairement aux autres adolescents qui, à partir de la nouvelle année, entreraient sur leur quinze ans, il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans l'Eden, ce continent de l'autre côté de l'océan, où on leur offrait la possibilité d'un jour devenir immortels. C'était une opportunité qui n'aurait du être offerte qu'à un seul homme mais celui-ci avait décidé de l'offrir à d'autres personnes, au maximum une dizaine par an, si elles l'acceptaient et à l'âge de leur choix - à la condition de passer un minimum de six ans sur l'Eden (sans inclure les mois de juin et de décembre durant lesquels les voyages entre les deux continents étaient possibles). Sauf que Dean ne souhaitait pas devenir immortel. Parce que s'il devenait immortel, il ne pourrait plus quitter l'Eden ensuite, car les immortels et les mortels ne devaient pas se mêler pour des questions de santé ou une excuse du même acabit. Lui, il ne voulait pas voir les choses changer.

Alors, ce jour-là, Dean s'était senti en colère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait été choisi pour rejoindre l'Eden. À ses yeux, il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes de son âge qui étaient largement plus méritantes que lui pour obtenir cet honneur. Partir serait une erreur pour lui. Il avait pris beaucoup de son temps pour préserver l'équilibre familial qui tenait sur une corde raide depuis un moment à présent, ce n'était pas pour que tous ses efforts soient brisés aussi facilement! S'il avait pu choisir, il n'y serait pas allé, ou il aurait demandé à ce que son frère y aille à sa place. Sammy méritait tellement plus que lui, de part son intelligence, ses ambitions d'avenir et de toutes ses qualités qui faisaient de lui un petit frère dont il était on-ne-peut plus fier... et il était surtout trop jeune pour endurer toute la pression qui lui tomberait dessus lorsque Dean partirait. Seulement, il était loin d'avoir le choix et, à présent, il se retrouvait assis sur son lit, avec cette foutue lettre dans les mains et sa valise prête, posée sur le sol contre son lit, à attendre l'heure de son départ tandis que Sammy pleurait contre lui en le suppliant de ne pas partir, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui frotter le dos comme maigre espoir de le consoler. Dean riva ses yeux sur le cachet de l'enveloppe comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître ainsi, par son seul regard. La représentation miniature de la planète et de ses deux continents était un immense mensonge. Cette histoire d'immortalité n'arrangeait en réalité que l'Eden, le composant d'une sorte d'élite à laquelle le continent Terre n'aurait jamais accès. Hors, Dean ne voulait pas se laisser séduire par l'idée de vivre éternellement. Il avait six ans lorsqu'il avait compris que ça signifiait voir sa famille et ses amis mourir. Et il était hors de question qu'il vive cela. Si d'autres voulaient subir ça, ce serait leur problème, pas le sien.

Tandis que son regard restait figé sur la lettre, Sam se sépara brusquement de lui, se laissa glisser hors du lit et quitta la chambre rapidement. Dean l'observa faire en silence, se demandant s'il n'avait pas réussi par vexer son frère d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sauf que Sammy finit par revenir tout aussi vite, tenant un petit objet dans sa main droite. Il se rapprocha de son frère et tendit sa menotte vers lui. Dean finit par tendre à son tour la main et à prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Il reconnut alors une petite voiture en plastique gravée de ses initiales qu'il avait perdue depuis un moment. Il sourit en l'observant sous toutes les coutures, notant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en si mauvais état. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau son frère en la reposant sur le lit.

"Donc tu me l'avais bien volé.

-Tu ne voulais pas me la prêter.

-Pourquoi tu me la rends maintenant?

-C'est juste pour que tu ne m'oublies pas une fois que tu seras là-bas. Tu vas partir longtemps et te faire pleins d'amis. Et moi, je vais juste rester ici et t'attendre.

-À t'entendre, on dirait que je ne vais jamais revenir! Je ne compte partir que les six ans obligatoires et je serais de retour tous les six mois, pendant les vacances.

-Tu vas refuser l'immortalité? Pourquoi?

-À ton avis? Pour vous tous. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Rien de ce qu'ils m'apporteront là-bas ne pourra remplacer ce que j'ai ici.

-Peut-être que tu trouveras l'amour.

-Quoi, le grand, le vrai? Je n'y crois pas franchement. Et je doute franchement qu'ils aient l'amour là-bas. À la limite, ils ont de très bonnes tartes, mais rien d'aussi bon que celles de maman, j'en suis persuadé."

Il sourit à son petit frère et le serra dans ses bras. Aussitôt, une paire de bras fins s'enroulèrent à leur tour autour de lui et deux petites mains tapotèrent son dos. Son petit frère avait toujours été tout petit, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il le resterait ainsi pour toujours. Il souffrait déjà de ne pas pouvoir être présents pour les futurs événements importants dans la vie de son cadet. Et il ne pouvait pas simplement empêcher Sammy de grandir même s'il en avait envie.

Sam lui fit promettre de l'appeler le plus souvent possible, avec le téléphone, l'ordinateur,... avant de s'éloigner de lui en se frottant les yeux. Dean était fier de son petit frère qui ne lui cachait pas qu'il allait mal mais le soutenait autant que son jeune âge lui permettait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il pensait très souvent que Sam aurait fait un bien meilleur grand frère que lui, s'il avait pu l'être. Sauf que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver car ses parents se disputaient souvent et semblaient être devenus adeptes des lits séparés. Cependant, en pensant cela, Dean se rappela une étrange conversation qu'il avait interceptée entre ses parents, au sujet d'un certain Adam. Après cette dispute, leur père était parti pendant quelques jours et lorsqu'il était revenu, Sam et lui avaient trouvé un petit soldat de plomb ne leur appartenant pas auparavant. Dean avait fait croire à son frère que ce jouet était à lui et il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents sauf qu'il savait quelle petite idée essayait de s'insinuer dans son esprit et c'était une raison supplémentaire pour lui de rester chez lui autant que possible. Il ne savait pas qui était cet Adam mais il était une source de conflits pour sa famille et il ne voulait pas que ça empire. Mais il allait se retrouver coincé loin de chez lui pendant six ans, à plus d'une journée de voyage en train, et allait ne devoir compter que sur deux périodes de l'année pour tenter de maintenir un maigre équilibre familial.

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre alors que Sam et lui s'étaient sortit un jeu de cartes et le plus jeune était en train de gagner. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il comprit tout de suite, en voyant ses yeux rougis, que le moment était venu. Il se laissa glisser hors du lit et alla récupérer sa valise et sa veste militaire avant de quitter sa chambre rapidement, laissant sa porte ouverte sans même y faire attention. Une fois descendu dans le hall d'entrée, il parcourut du regard la maison avec mélancolie. Il y avait tous ses souvenirs ici: les graduations montrant à quel point Sam et lui avaient grandi depuis tout ce temps, la tâche de soda à peine visible sur le tapis du salon, les photos de chaque noël au-dessus de la cheminée...

"Dean?"

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison quand il fut stoppé par sa mère. En bon fils, il ouvrit un peu plus en grand la porte de l'entrée et la maintint pour laisser sa mère passer mais en voyant son air toujours plus triste, un bras enlacé autour des épaules de son frère, il comprit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle tendait son bras libre vers lui.

"Tu ne viens pas?" Sa tête hocha négativement la tête, resserrant sa prise sur son cadet, ce qui voulait dire que Sam non plus. "Pourquoi?

-Ton père va faire un détour en rentrant et Sam n'est pas dans une forme suffisante pour le suivre donc je reste avec lui. Tu viens me faire un dernier câlin? Tu es trop vieux pour ça peut-être."

Dean se précipita dans ses bras pour la rassurer à ce sujet. _Jamais._ Il ne serait jamais assez vieux pour enlacer sa mère dans ses bras. Sam essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte pour la leur laisser mais il l'agrippa pour le garder près de lui. Avant de les lâcher à nouveau, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa mère pour murmurer.

"Tout se passera bien."

Le sanglot qu'elle retint lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une demande. Il lui faisait confiance pour protéger leur famille, pour protéger Sam. Mais alors qu'il espérait une réponse, il n'eut qu'un frottement de dos et un sourire peu convaincu. Il baissa les yeux et s'écarta, dit une dernière fois au-revoir à sa famille et quitta la maison. Il croisa le regard de son père qui l'attendait. Lui, au moins, il ne s'inquiétait pas de son départ. Si au moins deux d'entre eux avaient confiance en le fait qu'il revienne, c'était au moins ça.

~o~o~o~

Ils étaient sur la route depuis une trentaine de minutes à présent. D'après ses estimations, Dean pouvait affirmer qu'ils arriveraient à la gare dans beaucoup-trop-tôt. Et il voulait s'assurer que son père tiendrait son rôle auprès de sa famille, bien qu'il n'ose pas vraiment lui poser la question en face à face. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé sa question, son père l'avait mal prit et l'avait privé de sortie sous prétexte d'insolence. Et puis, il avait cette question qui le taraudait au sujet de cet Adam. Mais il ne voulait pas poser cette question, il en avait trop peur.

"Tu aimes toujours maman?"

Il sentit son père être surpris par la question.

"Evidement. Elle est la femme de ma vie.

-Et Sammy?

-Bien sûr! On se dispute parfois, lui et moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. Et je t'aime toi aussi. Vous êtes ma famille, je n'ai rien de plus précieux que vous au monde. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça? Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu n'as plus besoin qu'on te rassure à la moindre incertitude, si?

-Non, bien sûr." Il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Voir ses parents se disputer tous les jours ne le rassurait pas vraiment sur l'état de l'ambiance familiale, bien au contraire.

"Alors, pourquoi tu me demandes si je vous aime?"

 _Parce qu'une petite partie de moi même pense que tu as trompé maman et que tu mènes une double-vie avec une autre femme et un autre enfant et que tu vas partir avec eux et ne plus jamais revenir le jour où tu auras une trop grosse dispute avec maman._ Il ne pouvait pas dire ça en tout cas.

"Je stresse un peu, peut-être. Ou je ne digère pas bien ce que j'ai mangé ce midi.

-D'accord. Mais tout va bien, tu n'as pas besoin de stresser comme ça. Tu ne pars pas longtemps.

-Six ans quand même. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Oui, mais tu vas revenir tous les six mois. Je crois en toi, tu vas très bien gérer ce qui va se passer là-bas. Tu mérites un peu de temps pour toi, si tu veux mon avis.

-Sam aurait du y aller à ma place.

-Il est trop jeune et il est trop sensible. Et puis, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut."

Mais Dean avait toujours en tête l'idée que son petit frère était largement plus méritant, et de loin. Mais il se contenta de sourire à son père.

"Et pour ce que j'en sais, si ton frère avait la moindre occasion de nous quitter le plus tôt possible, il la prendrait sans hésiter pour ne jamais revenir.

-Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait, il nous aime. On est sa famille.

-Ta mère et toi, oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit que mes défauts.

-Il ne te déteste pas. Il veut juste te défier et te montrer qu'il a grandi. Il déteste l'idée que tu le prennes encore pour un enfant.

-C'est encore un enfant."

Dean resta silencieux un moment, regardant la route qui défilait, ses doigts tapotant sur son genou.

"Il a une petite copine." Il sentit qu'il venait de gagner l'intérêt de son père. "Elle s'appelle Jessica. Elle est blonde, un peu plus petite que lui. C'est une tête aussi. Pas autant que Sammy, elle le dit elle-même, mais assez pour m'envoyer sur les roses avec facilité. Elle le rend heureux. Tu le verrais quand elle vient à la maison, toujours quand vous n'êtes pas là, il sourit à s'en donner des crampes.

-Comment ça "vous"? Ta mère n'est pas au courant non plus?

-Non, mais elle s'en doute. Elle a surpris Sam se pomponner et ranger sa chambre plus que raison plusieurs fois avant de quitter la maison pour aller je-ne-sais-où. Et à chaque fois quand tu es au travail. Il ne veut pas que vous tombiez sur elle par accident. Quand elle est à la maison, ils jouent aux jeux de société et se tiennent la main timidement, même quand ils croient que je ne les surveille plus. Il va sûrement me tuer quand il saura que je l'ai dénoncé."

Il remarqua que son père semblait amusé par la possibilité que Sammy se venge mais que quelque chose le faisait garder son sérieux.

"Je croyais que Sammy aimait les garçons. Il n'avait pas eu un béguin pour l'un de ses amis, l'an dernier?

-Si, mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Il aime les garçons... et les filles. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux gens selon leur genre mais selon leur personnalité. Enfin, je pense qu'il a tout de même un type car Jessica et l'autre garçon étaient tous les deux de petite taille et blonds. La seule différence, c'est que Jessica a un fort caractère. Elle a défendu Sammy bec et ongle un jour où on s'est disputés, Sam et moi.

-Je te crois. Quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que ton frère cherche forcément quelqu'un d'encore plus têtu.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas, l'orientation de Sam?

-Non. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu me poses autant de questions dans ce genre. Franchement Dean, je m'en fous que vous aimiez des garçons, des filles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, que vous deveniez avocat, mécanicien ou que vous vous lanciez dans une quête improbable comme la chasse aux licornes. Tout ce qui m'inquiète, c'est votre bonheur. Si vous vous mettiez à croire que je ne vous aime plus. Alors, pourquoi ces questions? Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose?

-Non, c'est simplement que... c'est pas important."

Dean s'enfonça autant que possible dans son siège, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment parler de ses inquiétudes à son père concernant ses craintes. Il se pouvait qu'il se trompe totalement au final. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, se reposer avant ce satané voyage en train. Avec sa chance, il allait être entouré d'adolescents trop excités et qui se poseraient des questions entre eux et le mêleraient à leur conversation. Et il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il connaisse qui que ce soit. Il n'avait définitivement pas hâte d'y être.

~o~o~o~

Son père n'avait pas attendu qu'il soit monté dans le train pour partir et Dean n'avait pas eu le courage de lui demander qui était Adam. Il s'était installé avec appréhension à sa place et devait à présent attendre que le train démarre. En réalité, il avait pas mal de chance: ils n'étaient que trois et les deux autres, deux garçons, semblaient ne pas vouloir se quitter et discutaient dans leur coin de façon discrète mais néanmoins énergique. Dean les aurait presque remerciés pour leur calme si leur conversation n'avait pas été aussi bizarre. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi mais ils parlaient de créatures maléfiques telles que des démons, des vampires, des sorcières et autres. Parfois, ils lui jetaient des coups d'oeil et le jaugeaient dans leurs rares moments de silence. Dean faisait mine de les ignorer mais il avait plutôt envie de leur demander d'arrêter. En levant les yeux vers la petite horloge murale et se demanda vaguement quand est-ce que le train partirait et s'ils seraient seulement trois au final. Il était très rare qu'il y ait plus de cinq adolescents qui passent de l'autre côté. Mais il était encore plus rare qu'il n'y ait personne qui ne traverse. Il y avait toujours au moins un qui passait. Et pas n'importe qui: un des enfants du premier immortel, Chuck Shurley. Dean détestait ce type qui faisait autant d'enfants, alors que les autres immortels devaient se stériliser et ne pouvaient plus revenir en Terre une fois leur immortalité acquise, tout ça parce qu'il était le premier. L'adolescent avait pitié des enfants de ce type qui vivaient dans le plus grand inconfort à devoir se séparer de leur famille pour un père et des frères et sœurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. De ce qu'il savait, certains n'avaient jamais vu leur géniteur, étant donné qu'il se cachait à longueur de temps. Sammy pouvait bien se plaindre que leur père ne soit pas très présent, au moins il était là et pensait à eux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en s'imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme pareil quand son attention fut interceptée par la porte du wagon qui s'ouvrit. Par curiosité, il se redressa de son siège en cuir et se retourna en se penchant par curiosité et pour connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Cependant, une fois qu'il eut posé son regard sur celui qui venait d'entrer, il fut incapable de s'en détacher. C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui étaient mal-coiffés, avec quelques poils de barbe et des yeux d'un bleu à s'en damner. Les yeux figés dans ceux de l'inconnu, Dean pouvait affirmer qu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'un bleu de cette couleur auparavant. L'autre riva également son regard dans le sien durant quelques secondes avant que Dean comprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se renfonça dans son siège, ses joues en rougissant de s'être fait surprendre en train de le mâter. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de se retourner de nouveau. Il surprit le jeune garçon ranger sa valise sous la table et poser un sac à dos sur le siège qui tournait le dos à celui de Dean. Alors qu'il semblait prêt à retirer son trench-coat, le jeune garçon remarqua le regard sur lui. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes en silence sans rien dire. Finalement, Dean fit le premier pas.

"Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Et toi?

-Je m'appelle Castiel.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille?

-Tu le connais déjà."

Dean resta muet face au ton froid de son interlocuteur qui mit d'ailleurs fin à la conversation en lui tournant le dos pour s'asseoir. Vexé, il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pu faire à ce garçon pour se faire recadrer ainsi et passer en revue les possibilités. Déjà, il était sûr de ne pas le connaître. Il s'en souviendrait s'il avait vu des yeux comme cela auparavant. Peut-être qu'il avait brisé le coeur de la soeur de ce type - s'il en avait une. Sauf que n'importe quel bon frère défendrait un membre de sa famille au coeur brisé, donc Dean l'aurait forcément croisé. Peut importe ce que lui reprochait ce type, il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Ça l'agaçait énormément en tout cas.

Il sentit ses joues picoter en pensant aux yeux de l'autre mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention et de mettre ce ressenti sur le compte de sa barbe poussant. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça faisait d'avoir une barbe alors il pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était bien mieux que de se dire qu'il trouvait l'autre - ce Castiel - beau. Il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour un garçon auparavant et n'avait pas envie que ça commence avec un gars pareil. Finalement, son attention fut détournée par une jeune fille blonde s'installant en face de lui. Son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant son amie qui lui lança son plus beau sourire.

"Mais que fait donc Dean Winchester dans le train en direction de l'immortalité?

-Il se trouve que j'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de garder un oeil sur la jeune Johanna Beth Harvelle et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Ordre de dame Harvelle."

La jeune fille se mit à rire avant de se pencher vers son sac et d'en tirer deux canettes de soda. Elle en glissa une à son ami et ouvrit la sienne pour en boire une gorgée.

"J'aurai pu y croire, si ça avait été Sammy en face de moi et que ma mère avait les eu les moyens de forcer quelqu'un à me protéger. Sauf que j'ai affaire à toi. Je ne pourrais donc malheureusement pas éviter les dangers dans lesquels tu te mets.

-Tu dis ça comme si je t'influençais.

-Oh non, bien sûr. Mais ma mère - et la tienne - semblent croire que si, peu importe ton plaidoyer.

-C'est pas faux..." Il but à son tour un peu de sa boisson. "Alors, comment tu te sens? Tu rêvais d'avoir une occasion pour prouver à ta mère que tu étais une grande personne.

-C'est vrai, mais pas de cette façon. Pas en étant séparée d'elle pendant six ans. Le but était qu'elle puisse voir de quelle façon je ne suis plus la petite fille qui joue aux poupées. Là, ça va être un véritable fiasco vu qu'elle ne va rien voir et qu'en plus, tu es avec moi.

-Elle devrait plutôt être rassurée que tu ne sois pas seule.

-Encore une fois, c'est toi qui voyage avec moi, pas Sam. C'est dommage qu'il soit trop jeune car il aurait adoré être avec nous.

-Parce que le fait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux t'inquiètes? Ce n'est pas moi qui avais un béguin sur l'autre si je me souviens bien.

-Encore cette histoire? On avait cinq ans! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et on va avoir quinze ans. Cette histoire n'a plus lieu d'être, je pense.

-Il n'y a pas moyen. C'est toujours aussi drôle pour moi.

-Très bien..." Elle regarde autour d'elle. "On est seulement cinq?

-Apparemment. Enfin, ça dépendra du moment où l'on partira, vu que ça change chaque année..."

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Dean et Jo se tournèrent tous deux pour observer le dernier arrivant. C'était une jeune fille à la chevelure brune et au sourire éclatant. Dean remarqua qu'elle portait des lunettes de soleil et qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à les retirer, ce qui lui semblait un peu ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la canne qu'elle tenait et dont elle s'aidait pour avancer. Il détourna le regard, un peu gêné de ne pas avoir remarqué que la nouvelle venue était aveugle. Elle s'arrêta aux places en face de celles de Dean et Jo, montant sa valise au-dessus des sièges et s'asseyant ensuite. Elle sembla sentir les regards sur elle car elle tourna la tête vers le duo tout en gardant son grand sourire. Elle tendit la main vers eux en se présentant sous le nom de Pamela. Ils firent de même. La jeune fille sembla vouloir démarrer une conversation mais le train démarra à ce moment. Elle se rassit correctement après avoir murmuré un "plus tard alors" d'un ton amusé. Dean se replaça également en ignorant Jo qui essayait de le convaincre de jouer à l'un des nombreux jeux qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement, alors autant essayer au maximum.

~o~o~o~

Dean se réveilla brusquement lorsque le train arriva enfin sur l'eau. Le mouvement avait été suffisamment brutal pour le réveiller. Il bailla en se frottant les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant de s'endormir, puis son regard tomba sur le jeu de cartes étalé sur la table et il se rappela: Jo avait finalement pu le convaincre de jouer avec elle et avait appelé Pamela et les deux garçons au loin - Harry et Ed - pour participer. Finalement, ils avaient tous fini par s'endormir, bercé par la vitesse du véhicule. Il ne put s'empêcher de bailler à nouveau et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être avant que l'habitacle ne soit soudainement éclairé par une lumière rosâtre venue de l'extérieur. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa les feux d'artifices dans le ciel étoilé. Par automatisme, il souffla un "Bonne Année", comme s'il était encore avec sa famille, bien que tout le monde semble être endormi autour de lui.

"À toi aussi."

Il retint le cri peu viril qui tenta de s'échapper de sa gorge en sursautant puis se retourna vivement, glissant son regard sur ses camarades endormis pour tenter de savoir lequel l'avait entendu. Finalement, il remarqua Castiel qui l'observait attentivement, accoudé contre son dossier, la tête entre ses bras. Tour à tour, son visage était éclairé de rouge, de bleu, de vert... Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre silencieusement, semblant attendre que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Finalement, ce fut Dean qui entama la conversation, agacé par l'échange visuel qui lui picotait à nouveau les joues.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça?"

L'autre démentit mais mit trop de temps à le faire pour être honnête. Dean soupira et s'installa un peu plus correctement afin de mieux faire face à son vis-à-vis.

"Tu regardes souvent les gens dans leur sommeil?

-Non." Il avait déjà répondu plus vite. "Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose.

-Alors quoi? C'est juste pour moi?"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté sans répondre tandis que son visage s'éclairait en rose. Dean se demanda si la couleur n'était pas apparue au bon moment, comme pour cacher de potentiels rougissements de gêne par exemple.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu jouer avec nous? Tu ne devrais pas essayer de te faire des amis? On va rester là-bas six ans, ça va être long, tout seul dans ton coin.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis."

Au moins, c'était dit. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"On a tous besoin d'amis. Pas trop non plus car plus on en a, moins ils sont honnêtes, mais un ou deux au moins. Tu vas être loin de chez toi.

-Non. C'est chez _là-bas_ chez moi."

Dean fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que ça signifiait mais Castiel se rassit correctement sur son siège, mettant brusquement fin à la conversation. Dean se réinstalla également mais il était loin d'avoir fini

"Tu dis que c'est là-bas chez toi. Tu as de la famille là-bas alors, je suppose. Et donc, tu penses vraiment que parce que tu as de la famille là-bas, ça signifie que tu n'as pas besoin d'amis?

-Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Ma famille me suffit amplement."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'ai un petit frère, il s'appelle Sammy. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. Je lui aurai donné ma place si c'était possible. Il mérite d'aller en Eden bien plus que moi, et de loin." Il resta silencieux un court instant. "Les adultes disent que je l'aime trop, que ce n'est pas sain. Ils ne comprennent pas, personne ne connaît l'amour fraternel comme celui que je partage avec Sam. Ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'on a vécu. J'ai failli le perdre tellement de fois à cause de tellement de choses... Je veux juste son bonheur. C'est normal, non?"

Castiel resta muet à sa déclaration et Dean pouvait sentir qu'il attendait qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

"Mais parfois, on ne peut pas s'appuyer sur sa famille, on ne peut pas tout leur dire, ils se sentiraient trop coupables. Et c'est pour cela qu'on a besoin d'amis." Il sentit ses joues le picoter furieusement. "Alors, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit un jour, tu peux toujours venir me parler. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. Même si tu ne veux pas être ami avec moi. Juste un échange de bons procédés de temps à autre. C'est à toi de voir."

~o~o~o~

Dean manqua de se faire écraser par la valise de Pamela lorsqu'il l'attrapa pour la faire descendre de son emplacement qu'il reposa le plus rapidement possible au sol tandis que la jeune fille s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir récupérer son bien elle-même. Quand Jo lui demanda ce qu'elle cachait dedans, Pamela refusa de répondre en jetant un coup d'oeil à Dean ce qui laissa imaginer à celui-ci des tonnes d'affaires pour filles compliquées et inexpliquées. Après avoir récupéré son sac et sa propre valise - et tirant toujours celle de Pamela - il suivit les deux filles hors du train. Sa première pensée lorsqu'il posa enfin le pied sur le plancher des vaches fut qu'il n'avait pas de bonne résolution à prendre pour l'année à venir. Il jeta un regard à Jo qui tentait de ne pas avoir l'air effrayée, ramenant ses épaules en arrière, levant le menton et fixant bien en face d'elle sans pouvoir totalement cacher l'appréhension dans son regard. Elle croisa son regard et lui lança le meilleur sourire qu'elle pu. Dean le lui rendit, pour la soutenir. Ils sortirent ensuite de la gare, appelés par les autres. Une grosse voiture les attendait, aussi grande qu'un minibus, toute colorée de rose et de vert et Dean eut honte d'avoir à monter dedans.

Il se retrouva au fond du véhicule, assis près de la vitre, à gauche d'Harry qui avait encore une conversation étrange avec Ed sur des créatures surnaturelles qui ne pouvaient pas exister. En soi, il n'avait pas grand chose à leur reprocher mais il avait du mal à les prendre au sérieux. Un jour peut-être, il réussirait à les prendre au sérieux, mais à cet instant précis, il enviait plutôt Castiel qui était encadré par les deux filles, quand bien même elles l'ignoraient et discutaient entre elle, qu'il semblait être en train de lire un livre aussi gros que sa tête, que Pamela en particulier semblait l'éviter et que l'autre l'avait surpris en train de... de quoi d'ailleurs? De le mâter? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prenaient autant de temps à se regarder? Sam se serait moqué de lui s'il l'avait vu.

Le voyage dura encore quelques heures et Dean en profita pour envoyer quelques messages à son petit frère. Celui-ci lui demanda à quoi ressemblait l'Eden, le forçant à regarder le paysage autour de lui. Dean ne l'avait pas fait, s'imaginant que ce nouveau continent devait être comme le sien et que ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder à faire cela. Seulement, son regard s'enthousiasma immédiatement en voyant les paysages blancs et les sapins lourds de poudreuse. Il ne put retenir l'exclamation brutale qui résonna dans l'habitacle quand il en informa les autres qui se précipitèrent aux vitres. Il en profita pour envoyer une photo à son frère, sachant que celui-ci serait jaloux. Il ne neigeait que très rarement chez lui et quand c'était le cas, ça ne dépassait jamais les trois ou quatre centimètres. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Jo de rester coincée dans la poudreuse presque dix ans plus tôt. Ils s'étaient bien faits engueulés ce jour-là, par leurs mères respectives et Dean n'avait plus vu l'ombre d'une tarte durant un mois entier.

Le temps passa lentement, bien trop au goût de Dean, avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin leur destination: le pays de Paradis et, plus précisément, la ville de Bienheureux. Cette ville était censée être la capitale mais elle semblait plutôt être une association de plusieurs villes et villages qui s'assemblaient tant bien que mal, comme un ensemble d'îles. Finalement, ils purent atteindre le coeur de la ville, composée de nombreux gratte-ciels et de grosses maisons. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean se rendit compte qu'il y avait très peu de véhicules personnels et surtout beaucoup de piétons, ce qui donnait l'impression que leur traversée en ville - surtout dans une voiture de ce genre - était une sorte d'attraction pour quiconque levait les yeux sur eux. Aussi, tout le monde semblait accepter la présence de tout le monde sans rien dire.

Pamela soupira en entendant la description du lieu faite par Jo.

"Je n'aime pas cette ville." Décida-t-elle. "C'est trop parfait pour être honnête à mon avis. Ça cache des airs de dictature.

-Je ne pense pas que ce que tu dises soit vrai." Intervint Castiel. "De ce que j'en ai compris, cette ville est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Les gens ne se critiquent pas et se contentent de vivre les uns avec les autres sans trouver de quoi se plaindre.

-Comme une cocotte-minute sur le feu.

-Je... ne comprends pas.

-Les gens d'ici vont forcément finir par se battre. Ils n'attendent qu'une bonne raison pour le faire.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a de bonnes raisons pour se battre.

-Juste une raison, n'importe laquelle."

Castiel hocha la tête mais Dean fut convaincu qu'il n'avait toujours pas réellement compris ce que Pamela essayait de lui dire. Le reste du trajet se fit tranquillement tandis que Jo continuait sa description de la ville: les ronds-points fleuris, les petites ruelles pavées, la neige qui tombait... Avant de démarrer une description de tous les hommes à la demande de la brune. Rapidement, Castiel donna son avis sur le sujet. Rapidement, la conversation dériva et le trio se retrouva à juger le type d'homme de chacun (ayant apparemment oublié le chauffeur et les trois autres garçons à l'arrière). Dean ignora alors autant que possible le regard de Jo et le haussement suggestif de sourcils qu'elle lui lança quand Castiel avoua apprécier les tâches de rousseur.

Finalement, la grosse voiture finit enfin par s'arrêter au bord d'un grand bâtiment qui s'étendait tout en largeur, avec d'immenses colonnes, un toit plat, des marches larges... Les adolescents se plaignirent en seule réaction face à ce dernier obstacle, aucun n'échappant à cet instant à l'engourdissement dans leurs jambes et à la fatigue qui les occupait.

L'intérieur du bâtiment, en comparaison à l'extérieur, était relativement sobre et vide, à peine décoré de quelques sièges - visés au sol -, de fausses plantes, de sols en marbre... Un éternuement fit comprendre à Dean que les plantes n'étaient peut-être pas si fausses que cela, attirant son attention sur Ed qui se mouchait avec un tissu prêté par Castiel. Ils restèrent peu de temps seuls avant d'être rejoint par leur hôte. C'était un homme qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, à la peau foncée et à la chevelure brune à peine plus courte que sa barbe et un sourire de fonction (simple, sans émotions, passe-partout), une posture très droite qui dégageait une confiance en soi incroyable. L'homme les salua d'un mouvement de tête.

"Bienvenue à vous tous, je suis Michael Shurley et je suis ici pour vous expliquer ce qui va se passer pour vous à partir de maintenant et durant les six prochaines années. Ce seront des évènements extrêmement importants pour votre avenir que vous devrez prendre très au sérieux. Cependant, avant que je ne commence mes explications, est-ce que vous avez des questions?

-Vous êtes vraiment le fils de Chuck Shurley?" demanda Harry, soudain très intéressé.

-En effet.

-Vous avez quel âge? Réellement, je veux dire.

-J'ai 42 ans. Depuis très longtemps cependant.

-Comment vous avez su que vous étiez l'enfant du premier immortel?"

La question de Pamela laissa flotter un petit silence durant lequel Michael sembla réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à donner.

"En fait, on le sait quand on atteint l'âge de dix ans.

-Et les enfants ne deviennent pas orgueilleux de savoir qu'ils ont une place d'office?

-Vous trouvez que je suis orgueilleux? Ou encore que votre ami l'est?"

Le regard de l'adulte se dirigea instantanément vers Castiel qui sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il était également présent et se raidit, les joues rouges. Dean comprit alors la réaction de l'autre quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train. Il avait du croire que les autres se tournaient vers lui par intérêt. Finalement, Michael redevint enfin le centre d'intérêt des adolescents, au grand soulagement du brun.

"Si vous n'avez plus de questions à me poser, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous avez été choisi par le premier immortel pour potentiellement devenir des immortels à votre tour, si vous le désirez et ne faites rien de suffisamment illégal pour être privés de ce don, à partir de vos 21 ans. Vous poursuivrez donc vos études et pourrez même envisager des études supérieures ou vous trouver un boulot si vous le souhaiter, ce qui serait un bonus pour vous dans l'hypothèse que vous retourniez vivre en Terre - définitivement ou non. Nous assurerons votre confort ici jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez votre choix. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions à présent?

-Quel genre de crime faut-il faire pour être privé de l'immortalité?" l'interrogea Dean.

-Vous le saurez seulement si vous le faites. Mais sachez que si vous le faites, ni vous, ni même vos descendants n'en auront le droit. Pour toujours." Il attendit d'être sûr que plus personne ne pose de questions avant de reprendre. "À présent que vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, allons rejoindre les personnes qui vous serviront de responsables légaux durant ces prochaines années."

Avant même de laisser les adolescents poser d'autres questions, il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche d'un pas assuré et rapide. De l'autre côté, une petite dizaine d'adultes attendaient, discutant les uns avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre. Dean observa la situation en soupirant d'agacement. On lui avait toujours appris à se méfier des inconnus et le voilà confié à l'un d'entre eux, sans avoir le choix duquel. Sa mère et Helen seraient sorties de leurs gongs si elles avaient su. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Michael lui adressa à nouveau un sourire de fonction avant de le pousser vers celui qui serait son hôte.

"Dean, je te présente Robert Singer. C'est lui qui s'occupera de toi.

-Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bobby."

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait se laisser aller sur l'alcool et qui cachait sous une vieille casquette bleue et blanche des longues nuits d'insomnies et toute la souffrance du monde. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'adolescent, il sembla aussitôt se radoucir et Dean eut l'impression de le connaître. Cette idée lui sembla immédiatement idiote, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait aucun immortel. Il devait sûrement essayer de se rassurer au sujet de cet inconnu.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Dean salua à son tour l'inconnu d'un hochement de tête avant d'accepter de le suivre, valise en main.

~o~o~o~

La maison de Bobby était géniale. Elle était un peu loin du centre-ville, ce qui faisait que Dean devait prendre le bus pour aller à l'école mais il s'en fichait. L'habitacle était installé au milieu d'une casse de voitures toutes dans un état plus ou moins bon et qui n'attendaient que lui pour être enfin réparées. Bobby sembla se rendre compte de l'excitation qui le prenait car il lui promit de lui en laisser au moins une pour qu'il s'entraîne. La maison en elle-même n'était pas très grande et semblait avoir subie des dégâts mais également avoir été bien entretenue avec le temps. Bobby lui fit faire rapidement le tour de la maison avant de l'abandonner dans la chambre qu'il lui avait préparée.

Il resta d'abord debout à l'entrée de sa chambre sans rien faire, observant la pièce dans les détails. Les murs gris étaient recouverts de posters en tout genre (ils avaient probablement été placés par Bobby pour donner une fausse idée de chambre pour adolescents), le parquet grinçait et était usé à plusieurs endroits, un lit simple était collé contre le mur du fond et un bureau lui faisait face. Il décida de retirer tous les posters et de les rouler dans un coin mais garda celui de la série Docteur Sexy avant de défaire sa valise et son sac pour s'installer correctement. Il regarda toutes les épingles qui trônaient à présent sur son bureau et en attrapa juste une, une jaune, dont il voulait se servir pour accrocher la photo qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa poche. Elle n'avait rien de spécial en soi, ce n'était qu'une photo prise durant l'été dernier où l'on y voyait Sam et lui en train de se disputer une bataille au pistolet à eau avec leur mère en arrière-plan qui lisait un magasine, posée dans le hamac. Cette photo était de mauvaise qualité, un peu floue et l'hématome sur les côtes de Sam laissait croire qu'il était battu alors que ce n'était que le résultat d'un accident malencontreux incluant un dictionnaire et une chaussette sale oubliée sur le sol.

Mais quand bien même cette photo était banale et ratée et l'évènement capté était franchement sans importance, Dean n'apprécia pas du tout le frisson qui le prit quand il se rendit compte que sa poche ne la contenait pas. Il sentit tout et n'importe quoi à l'intérieur - pourquoi y avait-il un lego? - mais pas ce qu'il voulait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'il quitta la chambre et alla chercher Bobby qu'il trouva dans son salon. Il se précipita sur lui pour lui expliquer en vitesse le problème afin qu'il agisse. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils avaient peut-être une chance de la retrouver. Le vieil homme tenta de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait sans y arriver. Il l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? De quelle photo tu me parles?

-Ma photo! Je l'ai sûrement perdue sur le trajet, on peut la retrouver si on fait demi-tour."

Il essaya encore d'argumenter mais Bobby secoua la tête négativement.

"Ta photo, elle est perdue, gamin. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça mais tu as passé un jour et demi sur la route, on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Elle était aussi importante que ça?" Dean refusa de répondre. "Tu ne veux pas plutôt demander à tes parents de te la renvoyer?

-On a le droit de faire migrer des choses entre les deux continents?

-Tu penses bien! Si ces tarés font passer des gosses toutes les années, ils font bien passer d'autres choses. Tu croyais franchement que vous étiez séparés des vôtres comme ça? Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à cette photo?" Mais Dean ne répondit pas et préféra se dégager de la prise de Bobby en s'écartant, un peu gêné d'avoir sur-réagi. Le plus vieux le laissa faire en soupirant. "Je sais que les premiers jours sont très durs mais tu devrais vite t'y faire, tu as l'air d'être intelligent. Même si ton dossier indique que tu ne travailles pas très sérieusement en cours.

-Mon dossier? J'ai un dossier?

-Evidement que tu as un dossier! Tu crois que tu m'as été attribué par hasard? Les choses doivent se faire d'une certaine manière pour que ça fonctionne.

-Et comment est-ce qu'on t'a attribué à moi?"

Ce fut au tour de Bobby de ne pas répondre, changeant de sujet.

"Tu ne préfèrerais pas manger plutôt que de me poser des questions idiotes? Je crois qu'il reste quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur qui pourrait être encore bon."

~o~o~o~

Dean observa la petite classe de classe avec agacement - et un peu d'amusement car elle était si petite que ça en était ridicule - en se demandant comment il était possible qu'il soit le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Quand Bobby lui avait dit qu'il continuerait _réellement_ les cours, il avait rit mais s'était vite arrêté quand il avait compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Pour lui, il était vraiment idiot de faire cours à une classe de pas même une seule dizaine d'élèves mais ils n'avaient pas le choix alors ils se retrouvaient piégés à devoir suivre les cours comme tout le monde. Enfin, ils pourraient suivre les cours si leur professeur.e, qui qu'iel soit, voulait bien ne pas se faire désirer ainsi. En attendant, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Paméla à sa gauche et Jo devant eux, se faisant intérieurement la remarque que cette classe était tout de même trop grande. Une quinzaine de places, c'était trop alors qu'il n'y avait jamais plus de dix adolescents. D'ailleurs, tout le premier rang était vide, Ed et Harry discutaient au troisième rang et Castiel était seul, tout à droite du deuxième rang, devant lui, et Dean avait chaud rien qu'à le voir s'entêter à porter son trench-coat alors qu'il faisait aussi chaud dans cette pièce. Il détourna le regard, les joues rouges, pour suivre de nouveau la conversation des filles.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant entrer une jeune femme à la chevelure brune et au sourire conquérant, son arrivée faisant taire tous les élèves. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et attrapa une craie dont elle se servit pour écrire son nom au tableau. Dean nota que son écriture était ronde et beaucoup trop belle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son regard tomba instinctivement et de façon protectrice sur Castiel un court instant avant qu'elle n'aille s'asseoir sur son bureau.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous. Je m'appelle Hannah Shurley et c'est moi qui serais votre professeure principale durant toute l'année. Je vous enseignerai l'histoire de la littérature." Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment pour observer ses élèves. "Vous êtes bien silencieux. Vous avez peur de moi? Non, en vrai, je sais que oui, aucun d'entre vous n'a eu le courage de se mettre au premier rang. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne désespère pas d'avoir à hausser le ton d'ici la fin de l'année parce que vous serez aussi bruyant que si vous étiez trente. Alors, je vous connais un peu mais j'aimerai quand même que vous vous présentiez, d'accord? Comme ça, vous en profiterez pour me dire s'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez bien étudier vous aussi. On ne fera peut-être pas tout car j'ai quelques idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire, mais ça pourrait être intéressant. Quelqu'un veut commencer?" Pamela leva la main.

-Je m'appelle Pamela Barnes. On pourrait étudier les œuvres de fantasy, les comtes de fée et autre. Ce genre de choses.

-C'est intéressant, merci Pamela. Quelqu'un d'autre?

-Johanna Harvelle! Je... On pourrait peut-être évoquer les romans d'aventures, de voyages.

-Très bien!

-Harry Spangler! Et si on évoquait le paranormal ou la science-fiction?

-Ed Zeddmore! Je suis d'accord avec Harry! Ce serait trop cool!"

Anna sourit doucement, visiblement amusée par l'engouement des deux amis. Elle hocha la tête à leur proposition. Quand son regard glissa de nouveau sur la salle et tomba sur Dean, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et regarda partout ailleurs, gêné. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée idiote à proposer à contrario de ses camarades et n'avait pas envie de se mettre à l'écart dès le premier jour mais la professeure ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il se redressa lentement pour gagner du temps, faisant carburer ses méninges à plein régime.

"Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on pourrait étudier.

-Vraiment?

-Je n'aime pas étudier et encore moins la littérature. Faut lire des trucs longs et chiants.

-Donc tu préfèrerais travailler sur quelque chose de court? Comme des nouvelles? Enfin, des petites nouvelles."

Dean haussa simplement les épaules, continuant de fixer le radiateur à sa droite qui avait l'air tellement intéressant. Est-ce que le blanc cassé était un choix ou est-ce que c'était devenu ainsi avec le temps? Bon, ce n'était pas _si_ intéressant, il exagérait peut-être un peu.

"Bon. Alors il ne reste plus que toi, Castiel! Veux-tu bien te présenter? Et tu peux retirer ton trench-coat, tu sais, la pièce est chauffée et bien isolée, tu ne crains rien ici."

Sa phrase fut mal accueillie car Castiel se renferma sur lui-même et garda son vêtement, lui jetant un regard noir qu'aucun élève ne devrait normalement faire à un professeur. Cependant, il s'éclaircit tout de même la voix et se redressa.

"Je m'appelle Castiel Novak." Il hésita un peu avant de soupirer. "J'aime bien la poésie."

Il semblait fortement regretter sa déclaration et Dean comprit pourquoi en voyant l'air joyeux sur le visage de la professeure qui visiblement, elle, aime la poésie. Comme elle semblait suffisamment satisfaite, elle sortit de son sac les emplois du temps de ses élèves. Elle les laissa les regarder un instant pour qu'ils puissent avoir les noms en tête puis se rassit sur son bureau pour leur parler de leurs professeurs. Jo soupira discrètement en apprenant que les cours de Langues Anciennes et ceux de Cultures & Civilisations (quoi que ça veuille bien dire) n'étaient pas des options. Dean ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas mieux. Cette première matinée lui sembla bien trop longue à son goût et il fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter la salle de classe pour aller manger. Leur professeure avait voulu tout leur expliquer sur le fonctionnement de l'école mais il n'avait presque rien retenu. C'était à peine s'il pouvait situer l'emplacement du réfectoire. D'ailleurs, il avait faim, son sac lui pesait sur les épaules et il était perdu dans la cour avec les autres. Finalement, ce fut Castiel qui accepta de les guider. Une fois attablés, les nouveaux arrivants restèrent silencieux un long moment, pas vraiment sûrs de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire, ni même s'ils avaient vraiment le droit de manger.

Alors qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence, un plateau se plaça bruyamment sur la table et un adolescent à la chevelure presque blonde s'assit avec un grand sourire, poussant légèrement Castiel qui fut le seul à ne pas réagir à son apparition, quand bien même l'inconnu lui passa vigoureusement la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Il chercha à faire parler le brun mais, se rendant compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il comprit qu'il était le seul à faire preuve d'enthousiasme et rit.

"Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur? Ce n'est quand même pas moi? Arrêtez de vous stresser, je suis comme vous, les chéris! Moi aussi je peux mourir d'un coup de pieu dans le coeur tout comme vous! Je suis à peine plus vieux!

-C'est justement ça, intervint Pamela. Tu t'y connais plus que nous sur cet endroit.

-Oh, arrêtez, je ne connais pas grand chose, ce n'est que la troisième année que je suis leur idiot de programme. Et ce n'est pas parce que ça m'en fait deux de plus que vous que je connais tout par coeur! Je fais juste semblant. Je suis doué pour m'intégrer. Au fait, je m'appelle Gabriel!"

Les autres finirent par se présenter plus ou moins timidement mais n'arrivaient tout de même pas à se dérider alors il s'essaya à plusieurs blagues pour les apaiser. Il ouvrit sa veste et sortit une poignée de sucettes de sa poche qu'il leur tendit.

"Vous savez, vous n'avez vraiment pas de raison d'avoir peur. Comme je vous l'ai dis, tout les élèves ici sont dans la même situation que nous, ils ont juste appris à s'y faire. Et les professeurs sont sympas pour la plupart!

-On a Raphael en histoire-géographie." lâcha Castiel, et Gabriel grimaça.

-Ouais, j'aime ma soeur mais elle n'est pas très pédagogue comme professeure. Il va falloir vous débrouiller. Je dirais bien que je suis désolé mais ce serait mentir.

-Attends." l'interrompit Dean. "Tu as été pris alors que ta soeur y est aussi? D'autres familles que les enfants Shurley ont été choisis ensemble?

-Alors, oui. Je pourrais t'en citer trois ou quatre, je pense. Mais je suis un des "enfants Shurley". Enfin, à t'entendre, ça sonne plutôt comme une sorte de secte mais je ne vais faire comme si c'était un compliment.

-Quoi? Toi aussi?

-Bah oui mon mignon! Ça ne se voit pas?"

Il glissa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel et gonfla le torse de fierté. Et, non, Dean ne voyait aucun point commun entre eux deux, ni au plan physique, ni au plan moral. Castiel semblait beaucoup plus froid et sérieux que Gabriel qui jouait des sourcils.

"Ouais, ça ne se voit pas comme ça, pourtant Castiel et moi sommes fait du même bois! Enfin, en partie. Juste ce qu'il faut! Regardez, un vrai duo de beaux gosses!"

Et personne ne l'avait vu venir mais Gabriel venait tout juste de s'intégrer avec une aisance hors-norme, à tel point que Dean fut surpris de ne pas le voir ensuite en cours avec eux. _Presque._ Il y avait quand même quelque chose chez ce type qui lui disait de faire attention. Probablement le sourire limite moqueur sur ses lèvres.

~o~o~o~

Dean attendait devant le bâtiment scolaire l'arrivée de Bobby, assit sur un muret en briques, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone tandis qu'il conversait avec Sam. Au bout de deux semaines, les deux frères avaient convenus de certains moments pour communiquer, le décalage horaire rendant tout bien plus compliqué. Il se dit vaguement que, deux mois plus tôt, il aurait juste eu à attendre avec Sammy que leur père vienne les chercher et il se serait ensuite enfermé dans sa chambre pour regarder Docteur Sexy à la télé. À présent, il devait attendre plus longtemps, seul et s'il voulait regarder la télé, c'était dans le salon, en compagnie de Bobby qui semblait apparemment vouloir "connaître ses centres d'intérêts". Il devait être un peu déçu car Dean n'avait rien fait d'autre durant ces deux dernières semaines que de ranger sa chambre, regarder la télé et traîner entre les voitures cassées sans encore oser y toucher. Il y avait bien eu quelques visites de Jo - qui vivait chez Jody, une amie du vieil homme - mais rien de plus. Ou peut-être n'était-il pas déçu. Après tout, qu'avait-il à attendre d'un gosse qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et qu'il devait loger presque entièrement à ses frais (il avait bien une sorte de bourse mais elle ne prenait pas tous les frais en compte).

"Dean?"

Il sursauta puis tourna la tête et vit Castiel qui l'observait tranquillement, à quelques pas de lui. _Depuis combien de temps était-il là?_

"Tu veux quoi?

-Je crois que c'est à toi."

Tout en disant cela, le brun plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de son trench-coat et en ressortit une photo que Dean reconnut immédiatement. Il sauta du muret et se précipita vers Castiel, lui arrachant l'objet des mains, l'inspectant de près. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus abimée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Dean glissa la photo dans une poche de sa veste et releva les yeux pour remercier Cas et fut ensuite incapable de détacher son regard. Le brun finit par détacher le regard, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose.

"Est-ce que ça fait de nous des amis?" Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Dean, il précisa. "Je t'ai aidé. Tu avais perdu cette photo et je te l'ai ramenée.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'amis, et que tu avais assez de ta famille." Son ton amusé ne sembla pas atteindre Castiel qui sembla triste un court instant.

-Tu as dis que j'avais besoin d'amis. Je pense que tu as raison, finalement." Dean se demanda ce qui avait bien pu faire changer le garçon d'avis. "Alors, sommes-nous amis?

-Si tu veux. Après tout, tu as l'air de ne pas être un mauvais gars. Mais si tu veux être mon ami, tu devras être celui de Jo.

-Bien sûr. Jo a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, tout comme toi."

Dean hocha simplement la tête, acceptant le compliment. Puis, alors qu'ils s'observaient sans savoir quoi dire, un klaxon se fit entendre. Le blond reconnut la voiture de Bobby. Il salua Castiel et commença à partir mais s'arrêta à quelques pas pour observer le brun.

"Tu ne rentres pas chez toi?

-J'attends Gabriel. Il devait voir sa petite amie avant de me ramener. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Anna a promis qu'il subirait des conséquences s'il m'oubliait."

Dean eut du mal à imaginer leur professeure punir qui que ce soit. Castiel sembla comprendre son trouble car il se reprit.

"Non, ce n'est pas notre professeure. Elles ont le même nom mais il ne s'écrit pas pareil.

-Vous ne vous y perdez pas, parfois?

-Non. Anna ne vit pas à la maison mais elle passe parfois et saura forcément si Gabriel m'oublie. Je crois qu'elle a des contacts un peu partout dans la ville.

 _Ce n'est pas du tout flippant._ Et surtout, ça insinuait que Castiel vivait avec sa professeure principale. Il le plaignit pour cela.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'on te ramène quand même?

-Je m'en sortirais, ne t'en fais pas. À vrai dire, Gabriel me ramène juste pour que je ne me sente pas seul. Mais je connais le chemin. Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien rentrer seul parfois, mais je crois qu'ils ne me font pas encore confiance.

-C'est ça d'être le petit dernier, je suppose.

-C'est humiliant. J'aurai quinze ans cette année, j'ai mon téléphone portable et je sais que je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers.

-Ah ouais? Mais tu me connais à peine.

-C'est différent. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-Et comment tu sais ça?"

Mais Castiel ne répondit pas, détournant le regard comme s'il avait trouvé plus intéressant à regarder ailleurs. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, ben... À demain alors?

-À demain Dean."

Et tandis qu'il montait en voiture, Dean chercha pendant un long moment ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour que Castiel lui sourie ainsi.

~o~o~o~

Dean but quelques gorgées de la canette que lui tendait Jo avant de se pencher de nouveau sous le capot de la longue voiture bleue pour en réparer le moteur. Elle était toute cabossée mais s'il arrivait au moins à la faire redémarrer, ce serait un bon début. De temps à autre, la blonde quittait son petit jeu d'escalade des vieilles carcasses - elle devait sacrément s'ennuyer pour s'amuser à faire quelque chose d'aussi nul, ou elle cherchait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi - pour lui poser des questions.

"Au fait, tu m'apprendras à réparer une voiture un de ces quatre?

-On verra quand tu en auras cassé une déjà.

-C'est sympa de la part de Bobby de carrément t'en donner une, de voiture. Même si ce n'est pas une impala comme tu les aimes tant.

-Je ne désespère pas de l'avoir un jour.

-C'est beau de rêver."

Dean releva la tête un court instant pour lui jeter un regard ennuyé avant de replonger sur son travail.

"Au moins, je vais pouvoir aller où je veux après, moi.

-Oui, bien sûr. Si tu réussis à réparer ton nouveau jouet.

-J'ai déjà réparé des trucs avant.

-Un grille-pain, Dean. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Et il a de nouveau rendu l'âme une semaine après il me semble, non?

-Tu comptes me faire chier encore longtemps?"

Jo leva les mains en signe de rédemption et le laissa reprendre tranquillement sa réparation. Elle finit la cannette et la jeta avec précision dans la poubelle à quelques mètres.

"En tout cas, on s'amuse comme des fous. Je sais que ton nouveau jouet à l'air génial mais tu ne veux pas faire autre chose un peu? La décharge de Bobby est immense, il y a sûrement des trucs cools à y faire.

-Ouais, super. Pars devant, je te rejoins après."

Jo soupira, restant silencieuse un instant.

"Tu as un coup de blues parce que c'est la première fois que tu fêtes ton anniversaire loin de chez toi?"

Dean lâcha ce qu'il faisait pour regarder la jeune fille d'un air ennuyé et triste. Il s'essuya les mains et finit sa cannette qui finit au même endroit que celle de Jo. Il ferma le capot et s'appuya contre.

"Ils m'ont appelés mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et je vous aime bien mais tu es la seule personne que je connaisse vraiment ici. Bobby et Jody sont sympas mais... ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas les tartes de ma mère, les tapes dans le dos de mon père, les cadeaux minables mais pleins de bonnes intentions de Sammy.

-Je lui répèterais.

-Ils me manquent.

-Ça aussi.

-Fais-le et je te tue."

Jo se contenta de rire, peu affectée par la menace, puis son regard fut attiré par la photo qui trônait contre la vitre. Elle l'attrapa.

"Tu l'as retrouvée?

-C'est Castiel. Il veut qu'on soit amis.

-Tu lui as dis quoi?

-Qu'on pouvait l'être mais qu'il devait aussi être ton ami.

-Tu es bien gentil, Dean, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire des amis." Elle reposa la photo. "Je l'aime bien, mais il m'a l'air un peu manipulable.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'amis comme nous.

-Instables? Révoltés? Ayant un problème contre l'autorité? Ecoute Dean, on est les pires amis qu'il puisse avoir. Tu as volé la voiture de ton père cet été pour emmener Sam au cinéma alors que vous étiez privés de sortie et j'ai vidé une bouteille de vodka sur un client qui me parlait mal juste parce que je suis une fille. La famille de Castiel va s'arracher les cheveux de le voir avec nous.

-Tu as vu Gabriel? Je crois qu'ils ont connu des cas bien pires que nous. Et puis, Castiel n'a pas à nous suivre partout et n'a pas non plus à adhérer à toutes nos idées."

Jo hocha la tête et un petit silence emplit l'habitacle avant qu'ils ne se remettent à discuter puis, plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune fille rentra chez elle et Dean retourna s'occuper de sa voiture jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne le force à aller se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, les yeux rivés sur la petite impala. Il crut même entendre quelqu'un parler à Bobby mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention sur le moment.

~o~o~o~

Castiel sirota bruyamment sa brique de jus, les yeux rivés sur Jo et Dean qui lui jetaient des regards agacés. Finalement, il posa sa brique sur ses genoux.

"Donc Bobby a quelqu'un dans sa vie? Comment as-tu deviné ça?

-Il invite quelqu'un en cachette depuis plusieurs semaines, un mois au moins. Je sais qu'ils passent leur soirée à boire parce qu'il y a des bouteilles vides dans la poubelle.

-Ce n'est pas Jody?

-Non, Jo a vérifié.

-C'était gênant.

-Puis, avec Jody, ils parlent, tandis qu'avec notre inconnu.e, c'est à peine s'ils chuchotent.

-Vous croyez qu'ils couchent ensemble?" demanda Castiel.

-Ah non! Pas d'images mentales de ce genre s'il te plaît!"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dit de mal pour mettre Dean mal-à-l'aise.

"En tout cas, en quoi ça nous concerne? Bobby fait ce qu'il veut, non? Tu veux avoir deux adultes au lieu d'un qui te surveillent?

-Non! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se cache.

-Parce que tu dois lui faire honte. Ou bien Castiel a raison, ils couchent ensemble. Ou alors Bobby engage quelqu'un pour abimer un tout petit détail à ta voiture et te faire perdre du temps à la réparation.

-Tu as une voiture?" interrogea Castiel. "Mais on n'a pas le droit de conduire à notre âge. Il faut avoir seize ans au moins. Et le permis.

-On sait, Cas. Merci." soupira Dean. "Il m'a dit qu'il me l'offrait maintenant mais j'ai parfaitement compris que je ne pourrais pas m'en servir avant.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un tuteur pareil.

-Il a trouvé la voiture dans sa casse." sourit Jo. "Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait coûté une fortune. En tout cas, je ne suis pas prête d'avoir une voiture, moi. Jody est au moins aussi protectrice que ma mère." Elle haussa les épaules. "Et toi, Castiel? Tu vas avoir une voiture?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, il y a de très bons transports en commun dans cette ville. Et puis, si Dean réussit à faire fonctionner à nouveau sa voiture, il pourra toujours m'emmener s'il n'y a plus de transports en commun.

-Ah, parce que je vais être ton taxi maintenant? Gabriel ne peut pas le faire?

-Gabriel n'a pas de voiture. Il n'a pas le droit, de ce que j'ai compris.

-Ah ouais? Pourquoi, il a roulé en étant bourré ou un truc du genre.

-J'avoue!"

Dean et Jo sursautèrent tandis que Gabriel passa entre eux pour s'asseoir à côté de Castiel et lui voler sa brique de jus pour la finir, tout aussi bruyamment que son frère. Sentant les regards curieux sur lui, il se mit à sourire.

"C'était l'an dernier. J'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai piqué les clés de voiture d'un de mes grands frères et je l'ai encastrée dans les poubelles. Donc je n'ai plus le droit d'approcher le moindre véhicule jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins. Pourtant, j'ai quand même du passer mon permis. De toutes façons, je m'en fiche, j'aime bien marcher.

-C'est faux. Tu _détestes_ tout ce qui implique le moindre effort.

-Je plaide coupable." Il leur lança un sourire amusé. "En tout cas, peut-être que Bobby cache son rendez-vous, amoureux ou non, parce que tu n'as pas à tout savoir de sa vie.

-Tu nous écoutes depuis longtemps?

-Assez pour savoir que tu es un fouineur apparemment.

-Je ne suis pas un fouineur. Je suis attentif aux détails, c'est très différent!

-Bien sûr, inspecteur. Et tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que tu sais que ton tuteur voit quelqu'un et que, par respect pour lui, tu ne vas pas tenter de savoir qui est cette personne ou de les mettre ensemble de force? Personnellement, je te conseille de garder précieusement ce secret pour le jour où tu auras besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La manipulation est la base d'une relation.

-Aucune relation ne fonctionne comme ça.

-La mienne, si! Ma petite amie est toujours en train de me manipuler pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'a fait une petite coupure sur la joue avec son ongle, l'autre jour pour je ne sais plus trop quelle raison. Elle devait être jalouse pour un truc quelconque, encore une fois."

La conversation continua de dériver un long moment sans réel but avant que le quatuor ne se sépare à la fin de la journée.

~o~o~o~

Dean avait du mal à dormir, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone alors qu'il conversait avec Sam. Il le regretterait sûrement le lendemain quand il devrait se lever pour aller à l'école mais ne s'en inquiétait pour le moment pas. Apparemment, son petit frère avait été forcé par ses parents à inviter Jessica à venir diner et Dean aurait tué pour être présent, rien que pour voir la gêne dans laquelle se serait trouvée.

Finalement, il reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, ses yeux papillonnant et le piquant. Il commença à se détendre petit à petit, fermant les yeux, quand son attention intercepta quelque chose. Ce n'était presque rien, un tout petit son d'une bouteille en verre cognant contre quelque chose. Il se redressa dans son lit avant de se glisser en dehors pour se mettre debout. Les ronflements de Bobby confirmaient que ce n'était pas lui qui était en bas des escaliers. Ce n'était donc pas un de ces rendez-vous mais bien un intrus qui était entré.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le déni

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! Voici enfin pour vous le chapitre 2 d'Eden! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier (12 pages) et je le trouve un peu vide mais j'essaie de ne pas trop en dire dès le début, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Dans ce chapitre, vous ne suivrez pas que Dean, et ce sera un peu plus comme cela à l'avenir car l'histoire n'est pas seulement autour de Dean après tout! Aussi, c'est encore relativement doux et tranquille dans ce chapitre mais ça commencera à l'être un peu moins par la suite donc profitez bien de ces quelques moments de paix.

Sur ce, je ferme mon aparté qui, bien que courte, me permet de vous saluer comme il se doit.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé ou que vous avez une critique à m'apporter (c'est toujours utile).

Bonne lecture!

Ley_Rx

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le déni**

S'il se fiait bien aux quelques entraînements qu'il avait eu avec son père, qui était suffisamment paranoïaque pour le préparer à n'importe quelle hypothétique agression, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'une personne était en train de se balader dans le rez-de-chaussée. Il semblait d'ailleurs que ce type se mettait à l'aise car il ne faisait même pas attention à être discret. Dean ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas faire de bruit, les yeux rivés vers les escaliers qui laissaient entrevoir le salon éclairé. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle espèce d'imbécile pouvait laisser les lumières allumées quand il cambriolait quelqu'un. Il hésita à réveiller Bobby: si le type se barrait pendant ce temps, il pourrait n'être jamais être retrouvé et jugé. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y avait une justice en Eden, au Paradis? Et si oui, comment elle fonctionnait au juste? Quels genres de sanctions les hommes craignaient quand ils ne pouvaient pas mourir? Arrivé aux escaliers, il se pencha autant que possible sans faire grincer les planches pour tenter de voir l'inconnu, en vain. Il arrivait seulement à déterminer que l'inconnu était installé sur le canapé, trahi par son ombre. Il descendit lentement les marches, essayant de se rappeler où est-ce que Bobby pouvait cacher ses armes. Mais, qu'allait bien pouvoir faire d'une arme de toute façon? Il allait menacer l'intrus? Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas? Il tirait? Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer des problèmes. Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir, attrapant une carabine qui traînait et ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé d'avoir un - inutile? - moyen de pression ou s'il devait s'inquiéter car ce n'était pas la même arme que la dernière qu'il avait trouvé et que ça signifiait qu'il y en avait sûrement d'autres. Il savait que Bobby était au moins aussi paranoïaque que son père d'après les deux mois qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie.

Finalement, il entra brusquement dans la pièce, son arme bien levée vers l'inconnu, et il fut franchement déçu de ce qu'il vu. Loin de l'idée de stopper un cambrioleur, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être celui qui était entré par effraction dans la maison d'un autre. L'intrus était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé d'un costume beaucoup trop classe pour rester simplement assis dans un canapé, qui buvait un alcool qui n'appartenait sûrement pas aux réserves de Bobby, l'observant avec une expression de fausse surprise. En réalité, il n'en avait sûrement rien à faire qu'il le menace d'une arme, il était sûrement immortel à son âge. Ça n'empêcha pas Dean de garder son arme pointée sur lui. Il pouvait être aussi increvable que possible que ça ne le sauverait pas d'un handicap à vie si Dean visait bien.

Finalement, l'inconnu prit la parole.

"Tu es Dean Winchester, non? Viens t'asseoir, que l'on parle avant que le propriétaire ne daigne se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici? Ce n'est pas votre maison!

-C'est la tienne peut-être? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es autant un étranger que moi ici, si ce n'est que tu as encore moins ta place ici. Alors assieds-toi avant que je ne porte plainte pour menace par arme à feu.

-Vous êtes entré par effraction, je ne suis pas en tort. Je pourrais plaider la légitime défense si vous le faites.

-J'ai un double des clés.

-Vous mentez." Après un moment d'hésitation. L'inconnu resta silencieux un instant avant que ses lèvres ne s'allongent dans un sourire amusé.

-J'avoue. Comment as-tu deviné? Non, attends... C'était peut-être trop facile à deviner quand on connait le vieil ours qui vit ici.

-Vous êtes le rendez-vous quotidien de Bobby?

-C'est lui qui te parle de moi en ces mots? Ça me touche.

-Ne vous emballez pas trop. Je vous entends parler parfois.

-Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'on parle beaucoup, lui et moi.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là si Bobby n'est pas réveillé?

-Je le suis."

Dean eut un sursaut en entendant la voix s'élever dans son dos. Il fit un demi-tour rapide sur lui-même et tomba nez à nez sur Bobby qui le fixait avec un oeil fatigué et agacé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il attrapa la carabine que tenait Dean et la lui arracha doucement des bras.

"Tu vas blesser quelqu'un avec ça. Et à cette heure-ci, tu devrais être couché. Ça fait un moment que je me doute que tu passes des nuits blanches. Je n'apprécie par vraiment que tu te moques de moi comme ça. Je ne te demande pas grand chose: de faire tes cours, de ne pas t'attirer des problèmes et de dormir. Tu as enfreins deux règles rien que ce soir: ne pas dormir _et_ t'attirer des problèmes. Si je n'avais pas parlé de toi à Fergus, il pourrait très bien décider de porter plainte étant donné que tu l'as menacé d'une arme."

Dean rougit de gêne, baissant le regard.

"C'est _Crowley_ , Robert, pas Fergus. Je n'apprécie pas quand ma mère m'appelle ainsi, alors ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire.

-Tu ne parles pas à ta mère alors ce n'est pas comme si tu entendais ton prénom souvent.

-Il n'empêche."

Bobby l'ignora et regarda de nouveau vers Dean.

"Donc je suppose que tu comprends que maintenant que je suis au courant, il va y avoir des sanctions. Par exemple, Crowley peut très bien décider, un soir, en rentrant chez lui, d'emmener la box internet sous le bras, pour un long moment. Je n'en ai pas besoin personnellement, mais toi, oui, je me trompe? Pour parler avec Sam." Dean se renfrogna. "Je ne veux pas vous séparer, ton frère et toi, mais tu dois apprendre à respecter certaines règles. Ce n'est pas grand chose et ça nous évitera à tous les deux des ennuis. Maintenant, va te coucher. Tu as cours demain."

~o~o~o~

Le mois de Mars était déjà bien avancé quand Gabriel et Jo eurent fini de se moquer de Dean pour cette histoire avec Bobby et Crowley. Et entre leurs rires et les longs silences de Castiel qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était sujet à autant d'humour, il avait choisi de se réfugier avec Pamela. Ils s'étaient ainsi rendus compte qu'ils avaient certains points communs et avaient même essayé de sortir ensemble mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, les deux étant au final assez mal-à-l'aise avec cette idée. Ça n'avait pas calmé les rires de ses amis sur le coup mais ils avaient finalement cessé et trainaient à nouveau ensemble sans que les mauvaises blagues sur Dean ne restent le sujet principal. Effectivement, la demande de leur professeure de littérature d'écrire des poèmes les occupa suffisamment et ils se réunirent fréquemment chez Bobby, au grand dam de celui-ci, afin de "travailler" ensemble. À vrai dire, ils passaient plus leur temps à traîner dans la casse, à ne rien faire, s'installant dans un coin qu'ils aménagèrent à leur guise, construisant une table de fortune avec un capot de voiture et des vieilles roues usées et volant des chaises de la cuisine de Bobby le temps qu'ils s'y cachaient, afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Ce samedi-là, le quatuor était réuni une fois de plus chez Bobby. Jo, Dean et Castiel étaient installés autour de leur table improvisée, les deux premiers tentant d'écrire le poème tant réclamé par leur professeure et Castiel faisant des exercices de mathématiques qui n'étaient pas à rendre avant un long moment. Gabriel, lui, était installé sur le toit d'une des voitures et jouait à un jeu vidéo sur sa console. Au bout d'une toute petite heure, Jo fit reculer sa chaise et commença à se plaindre, à vouloir laisser tomber. Castiel rangea ses affaires et lui proposa son aide.

"Je ne vois pas vraiment comment tu veux m'aider Cas. Le travail n'est pas censé venir de moi-même?

-Je peux toujours t'aider à trouver l'inspiration. Ce n'est pas de la triche.

-Mais tu as fini ton poème toi? Tu as écris sur quoi? Comment tu as été inspiré par le thème de la couleur? Ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça pour faire un truc potable.

-J'ai expliqué les changements du ciel.

-Au travers d'un poème?"

Castiel haussa simplement les épaules, comme si il était tout à fait habituel pour lui de mélanger les sciences et la poésie. Puis Gabriel se mit à rire, descendant de sa structure pour les rejoindre.

"Il a l'a écrit à l'arrache, son poème, en regardant une émission scientifique, aidé par nos frères et sœurs. Il n'agit pas par altruisme, il vous aide juste parce qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir eu de l'aide."

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir, les joues rouges de gêne. Jo lui tapota l'épaule pour le consoler.

"Ne t'en veux pas pour si peu et profite d'avoir des frères et sœurs autant que possible. Moi, je profite bien de Dean et Sam!

-Mais ils ne sont pas tes frères.

-On n'est pas liés par le sang mais je les ai toujours connus. Alors, à mes yeux ils sont mes frères."

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se tourner vers Dean pour avoir son opinion là-dessus. L'intéressé releva les yeux, semblant avoir à peine écouté, et hocha la tête.

"Ouais. Je considère Jo comme ma petite soeur. Ce qui veut dire que je pète la gueule au premier ou à la première qui la fait souffrir. Peut importe la raison. En tant que "grand frère", il n'y a que moi qui peux être un con avec elle. Et encore, je sais que si j'essaie un peu trop, elle me le fera payer."

Jo lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

"Toi qui a découvert pleins de nouveaux frères et sœurs, il y en a un ou une que tu apprécies particulièrement?"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question tandis que Gabriel le fixait d'un air attentif et intéressé.

"Balthazar?" finit-il par dire.

-Quoi?" s'indigna son frère.

-C'est qui lui, encore?

-Il va avoir 22 ans cette année. Il est plutôt détaché du reste de la famille, mais il m'a tout de suite semblé être sympathique. On s'entend bien.

-On s'entend bien aussi, non?" l'interrogea Gabriel sans être écouté.

-Il vit dans son propre appartement et a presque toujours de la compagnie. Et il m'a dit que sa porte serait toujours ouverte.

-Quand j'aurai mon appartement, la mienne te sera toujours ouverte aussi!

-La plupart du temps, quand j'y vais, Gabriel s'y cache aussi.

-Je ne me cache pas.

-Les rares fois où Michael ou Raphaëlle sont là, tu disparais.

-Je les ignore, c'est tout."

Dean remarqua que Jo s'était mise à écrire, visiblement inspirée par la "dispute" entre les deux frères.

"Alors pourquoi, quand ils viennent, tu n'est pas là? Eux, Naomi, Anna... Et tout le monde évite toujours ton regard et évitent de t'approcher.

-Ils craignent mon humour.

-Juste ton humour?"

Gabriel ne répondit pas, le visage tiré en une grimace, le visage légèrement pâle, puis détourna le regard de celui de son frère qui le sondait, pour se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de Jo pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Castiel détourna presque aussitôt le regard, le laissant aller en direction de Dean qui lui adressa un petit sourire, gêné par la situation.

"À quoi ressemble ta relation avec Sam, Dean?

-Tu le sais plutôt bien déjà, non?

-Tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu parles de lui."

Dean sourit un peu plus, les yeux brillants, avant de se pencher vers Castiel pour répéter tout ce que le brun savait déjà. Et Castiel s'en fichait un peu de savoir déjà presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la relation entre Dean et son frère car il savait à quel point son ami aimait Sam, plus que les voitures, le rock classique ou les femmes, et parce que lui, il aimait voir le regard plein de fierté fraternelle qu'avait le blond. Mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde ceci pour lui.

~o~o~o~

Gabriel se roula dans son lit et posa son regard sur le réveil qui affichait l'heure dans une lumière rouge qui agressait ses yeux dans l'obscurité de la pièce et qui lui indiquait qu'il était 3h48. Il s'assit sur son lit et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits environnants avant d'en conclure que ses frères et soeurs dormaient. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour s'habiller. Ensuite, il récupéra ses quelques affaires et quitta sa chambre puis la maison le plus discrètement possible. Il dévala l'allée pavée et rejoignit l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Tandis qu'il attendait le bus, il eut une pensée pour Castiel qui ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre mais il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de l'accompagner - il aurait pu le coincer ici - et il était loin de vouloir rester ici vu ce qui allait arriver.

~o~o~o~

Castiel commença à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit ses frères et soeurs courir partout et tenter de tout mettre en ordre dans la maison. Il fronça les sourcils, pas bien réveillé, et pencha la tête sur le côté, immobile un court instant devant sa chambre, avant de rejoindre la cuisine où il observa un instant certains d'entre eux qui se pressaient aux fourneaux, puis d'aller se chercher de quoi manger et de s'installer dans la salle à manger. Il était en train de manger sa seconde tartine lorsqu'Hannah arriva et poussa un petit cri - d'effroi? - en l'apercevant. Castiel se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, réagissant à la panique de sa soeur qui se précipitait sur lui.

"Tu n'es pas encore prêt?"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Prêt à quoi?

-Débarrasse-moi la table!" Sans l'écouter. "Et vas te doucher avant de t'habiller! Tu pues la transpiration!"

Castiel fronça les sourcils, un peu vêxé, en se reniflant au niveau de l'aisselle, sans remarquer une quelconque odeur de transpiration. Il se pouvait qu'il ait le nez bouché mais il ne pensait pas sentir mauvais - il s'était douché la veille au soir après tout. Cependant, il obéit, débarrassant ses affaires alors qu'il avait encore un petit creux, et alla se doucher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le jet d'eau lui tomba sur le dos qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était glaciale. En sortant de la salle de bain, il intercepta l'une de ses soeurs, Benjamin, qui passait par là en courant presque, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"Tu n'est au courant de rien? C'est la réunion familiale trimestrielle. On va tous être réunis pour le week-end, enfin presque tous...

-Et c'est ce qui vous inquiète tous?

-Tu m'étonnes qu'on s'inquiète. Personne ici n'a la même personnalité et beaucoup ne s'entendent pas entre eux. Il y a un drame à chaque fois! La fois dernière, Uriel a déclenché un conflit en rappelant à Anna qu'elle ferait bien d'accepter l'immortalité. Encore une autre fois, Naomi a engueulé Balthazar à cause de "sa vie de débauché". Et ça, c'est quand tout et tout le monde est prêt. Alors imagine s'ils te voient au courant de rien et mal-coiffé." En disant cela, elle passa une main dans la chevelure du cadet pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. "Tu es le plus jeune, ils sont tous très curieux à ton sujet et attendent tous que tu sois parfait.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, avant toi, c'était Gabriel le plus jeune et qu'il passe son temps à fuir les réunions de famille. Il a encore fugué.

-Il fait ça souvent?

-Dès qu'il y a un repas de famille ou que certaines personnes viennent à la maison. Ça fait des années qu'on subit ses farces et fugues sans réussir à l'en stopper.

-Mais ce n'est que ça troisième année ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça fait..."

Benjamin s'interrompit immédiatement, un peu pâle, cachant vraisemblablement quelque chose, surtout qu'elle s'enfuit presque en courant après, laissant un Castiel confus. Finalement, le brun décida d'aller proposer son aide, se disant que ça aiderait sûrement à apaiser les tensions. Il trouvait un peu exagéré que tout le monde panique.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il avait le nez rivé dans son verre rempli d'eau pétillante, il comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait été si tendu et regretta pour la première fois depuis son arrivée de ne plus être enfant unique. Il y avait un silence de mort à peine brisé par l'entrechoquement des couverts. Dès le moment où les premiers invités arrivèrent, il avait soudainement eut l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins. Personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux - surtout Naomi qui, non contente de lui faire des remarques chaque jour qui passait, faisait remarquer quelques défauts mineurs aux autres -, il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à cause de tous les regards sur lui, et il détestait l'eau pétillante. Lorsqu'il reposa son verre, il croisa le regard d'Anna qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Dis Castiel, comment se sont passés tes premiers mois parmi ici?"

Tout le monde les regarda et Castiel dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rougir et ne pas s'enfuir.

"Bienheureux est plutôt grande comme ville, très différente d'où je vivais avant. Les cours sont intéressants.

-Tu t'es fais des amis?

-Je m'entends bien avec Dean et Jo. Pamela est gentille mais elle passe moins de temps avec nous. Et Gabriel passe du temps avec nous quand il n'est pas avec sa petite-amie.

-Parce qu'il a une petite copine, lui?"

Castiel tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Il reconnut Lucifer - l'ayant déjà aperçu de loin auparavant - qui l'observait attentivement, attendant une réponse. De l'avis de Castiel, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Gabriel sur le plan physique (ils avaient la même couleur blonde) mais Lucifer le mettait horriblement mal-à-l'aise, dans son sourire, son regard...

"Elle s'appelle Kali, je crois.

-Elle ressemble à quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Gabriel pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je la rencontre.

-Comme c'est pratique."

Castiel ignora sa remarque et recommença à manger. Il s'en fichait un peu de ce que pouvaient bien penser ses frères et soeurs. S'ils ne souhaitaient pas croire que Gabriel puisse avoir une copine, c'était leur choix après tout, mais lui il choisissait de le croire. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas dû raconter cela à tout le monde comme ça.

À la fin du repas, Castiel quitta rapidement la table, agacé par toute cette tension qui ne s'amenuisait pas, et s'aventura dans la cour arrière de la maison. Avec l'hiver qu'il y avait eu et le rythme qu'il avait du trouver dans ses études, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment visiter le jardin qui était trop grand de toute façon. Alors qu'il observait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la courte herbe mouillée, il remarqua qu'il s'était bien éloigné de la famille et souffla enfin. Il marcha encore un long moment avant d'apercevoir quelque chose en haut d'un arbre. Intrigué, il s'approcha et finit par reconnaître une petite cabane en bois, peinte en rouge, dont l'accès était théoriquement impossible étant donné que l'échelle permettant d'atteindre l'entrée était remontée et coincée. Castiel resta un court instant immobile à réfléchir avant de s'accrocher à la première branche qu'il pu atteindre et de grimper jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la cabane. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et eu une petite pensée pour ses vêtements à présent sales, mais ça lui sortit de l'esprit rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait être à moitié plié dans la cabane pour y tenir. Il finit par s'asseoir afin de ne pas se faire mal au dos, se demandant pourquoi cette cabane était aussi petite. Elle avait une taille adaptée pour un enfant, voire un préadolescent, mais ce n'était pas logique car il n'y avait pas d'enfants en Eden, étant lui-même dans le plus jeune âge possible pour accéder à ce continent.

Il resta assis comme cela quelques instants, se sentant au final bien mieux là qu'avec le reste de sa famille, cherchant vaguement une idée pour élever le plafond de la cabane. Après tout, elle était peut-être basse de plafond mais relativement large, alors s'il réussissait à changer la hauteur, il pourrait peut-être passer plus de temps ici. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages. Beaucoup étaient des membres de sa famille et l'un était de Dean. Il choisit de ne lire que celui-là.

" _Salut mon pote. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_ "

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir sans y prêter attention alors qu'il souriait à ce message.

" _J'ai une réunion de famille._ " Il regarda son propre message quelques instants avant d'ajouter. " _Mais là, je me cache dans une cabane que j'ai trouvé dans un arbre._

- _C'est toujours chiant les grands repas de famille. Je ne me souviens jamais de tout le monde._ "

Castiel sourit un peu plus en imaginant Dean dans une telle situation.

" _Ça te dirait un ciné? Si tu peux te libérer._

- _Je peux._ " Il ne savait pas comment, mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

- _Super. On se retrouve dans une heure alors._ "

~o~o~o~

À son retour du cinéma, Castiel avait écouté les réprimandes de Naomi sans broncher et sans regretter. Voir l'expression amusée de Dean quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma à cause de ses vêtements qui étaient en piètre état à cause de sa petite escalade dans l'arbre en valait la peine. Observer le visage attentif de Dean, seulement éclairé par la projection du film, alors qu'il mangeait du pop-corn sucré en valait la peine. Le long regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés à la fin du film alors que Dean se massait la nuque pour masquer sa gêne quand il lui proposa de "se refaire ça" ainsi que compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait dit "super" durant tout le temps de leur échange en valait vraiment la peine, et Castiel n'hésiterait pas à le refaire même si ça devait être durant un autre repas de famille. Naomi pouvait bien lui faire toutes les remarques du monde ou le punir en le privant de sortie ou de téléphone, il s'en fichait. Il s'était bien amusé et c'était le plus important, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa soeur allait jusqu'à croire qu'il soit allé à un rendez-vous amoureux. Le film n'avait été en rien romantique. Il y avait seulement eu une vague scène de baisé durant laquelle Dean lui avait adressé un court regard avant de regarder de nouveau le film quand il avait surprit son regard, mais c'était tout. Il ne l'avait pas regardé du tout en dehors de ça. Etrangement, son argument n'avait pas convaincu Naomi qui était partie en lui disant qu'il allait "rater ses études s'il batifolait". Il ne batifolait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'arriverait pas à changer les pensées de sa soeur alors autant la laisser dire, peut-être qu'elle se lasserait avec un peu de chance.

Le reste du week-end, Castiel alla se cacher dans la cabane, cherchant comment enlever le plafond (il avait fait tomber une première latte en se relevant trop vite et l'avait juste posée au pied de l'arbre sans savoir quoi en faire). Le dimanche soir, une fois que tout recommença enfin à reprendre un court normal, Castiel pu de nouveau souffler et agir normalement. Pourtant, durant la nuit, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, ce qui se trouva être d'une grande aide lorsque, plus tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un toqua de façon répétitive à sa fenêtre. Il n'eut d'abord pas la volonté de se lever parce qu'il était hautement improbable que quelqu'un ait réussi à grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre car personne dans la vraie vie ne pouvait humainement grimper à la gouttière. Il finit tout de même par se lever car le bruit était agaçant et de plus en plus rapide, et ce pour voir Gabriel qui était accroché à son volet ouvert et le saluait de la main - et lui souriait aussi probablement mais il faisait trop sombre pour en être sûr. Il sortit de son lit et alla lui ouvrir avant de se rendre compte que son frère avait un début de coquart sous l'oeil droit alors qu'il lui souriait comme un imbécile heureux, comme si tout était normal. Et sa justification ne rassurait en rien Castiel.

"Kali et moi, on s'est disputés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on s'est réconciliés au lit" avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

-Elle te frappe?

-Mais c'est rien ça! Un simple petit accident.

-Un accident? Gabriel, ça ne ressemble pas à un accident. Il ne faut pas rire de ce genre de choses, c'est très grave.

-Et je n'en rigole pas. Ce n'est rien. Kali est juste un peu impulsive et il lui arrive parfois de ne pas se contrôler. Mais elle est quelqu'un de bien. Elle a juste très mal prit le fait qu'à cause de son déménagement, on se verrait moins souvent. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait qu'à rester mais elle ne pouvait pas.

-Elle déménage en cours d'année scolaire?

-Oh Cassie... Kali n'est plus une étudiante depuis longtemps."

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré d'apprendre cela.

"Elle a quel âge?

-Elle n'a que vingt-six ans!

-Et depuis combien de temps elle n'a "que vingt-six ans"?

-Je ne sais pas... ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble, elle et moi, et elle déteste qu'on parle trop de nous. Disons qu'on est pas mal occupés à faire autre chose, tu vois?" Castiel soupira fortement sans comprendre, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pincer le nez pour réfléchir à ce que son frère venait juste de lui dire. "Eh, Cassie. Je gère la situation.

-J'espère pour toi, mais si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler aussitôt.

-Eh! C'est moi le grand frère! J'ai deux ans de plus que toi, c'est moi qui devrait dire ça.

-Gabriel. Promets-moi.

-Promis, promis! Enfin, moi mit à part, comment s'est passé ton week-end avec la famille, mon Cassie?

-Eh bien... Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu as une petite copine.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu m'as dénoncé? Ils ne vont plus me lâcher maintenant avec ça...

-Tu n'avais qu'à être là pour me contredire.

-Je déteste ces réunions. C'est juste hypocrite quand on sait que personne ne peut se supporter. Mais dis-moi que tu n'as pas fais que raconter mes petits secrets.

-Je suis allé au cinéma.

-Alors tu me reproches d'éviter les repas de famille mais tu fais la même chose? Je suis sûr que tu t'es fais prendre en plus car tu n'es pas le genre de personne à fuir, j'ai raison?" Castiel acquiesça, repensant à sa conversation avec Naomi. "Et tu es allé voir quoi?

-Je ne me souviens plus... Mais Dean a beaucoup aimé."

Le grand sourire et le nouveau haussement de sourcils de Gabriel le firent rougir sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel ils s'assirent. Pour autant, Gabriel ne lâcha pas ses épaules.

"Il a aimé le film ou ta compagnie?

-Le film, évidemment.

-Tu es sûr? Il t'a peut-être bien dévoré du regard pendant toute la durée du film!

-On ne peut pas "dévorer" quelqu'un avec son regard.

-C'est une expression, Cassie! Je te dis qu'il t'a peut-être bien adressé des regards énamourés durant le film! Parce que franchement, deux heures dans une salle noire en étant seulement éclairé par une lumière tamisée, ça donne des idées! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté car, non _il n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

"Dean ne m'a pas regardé durant tout le film, je l'aurais vu faire. On s'est à peine échangés un regard quand il a tourné la tête vers moi lors d'une scène de baisé.

-Castiel, sérieux? Tu vas me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous?

-Il y avait l'accoudoir.

-Oh mais franchement!" Castiel sentit que Gabriel se retenait de réellement élever le ton. "Je te parle de sentiments! Tu l'as regardé durant tout le film de ce que j'ai compris et lui l'a fait lors d'une scène de baisé! Quand on regarde quelqu'un alors qu'il y a ce genre de scène, c'est qu'on veut l'embrasser, c'est bien connu!

-Ou il me regardait parce qu'il sentait mon regard sur lui.

-Ah! Donc tu ne démens pas être attiré par lui. Je le savais. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, pas mon type mais quand même.

-Dean est mon ami.

-D'amis à amants, la frontière est si mince.

-Et je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

-S'il te plaît." Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. "On a tous vu comment vous vous regardiez, lui et toi, en permanence.

-Comme des amis.

-Des amis ne passent pas plus d'une minute entière à se dévorer du regard! Jo vous a chronométré!

-Pourquoi vous parlez de nous dans notre dos pour dire ce genre de choses?

-À ton avis?

-Mais il n'y a rien entre nous."

Gabriel lâcha les épaules de son frère dans un petit soupir et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'allonger sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

"Tu sais, j'aime Kali. Même si entre elle et moi, c'est purement physique, qu'on n'est pas un couple dans le sens conventionnel des choses, je l'aime. Mais on ne partagera jamais ce lien qu'il y a entre Dean et toi. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a _quelque chose_. Peut-être que ce n'est pas évident pour vous, mais moi, quand je vous vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous maintient l'un à l'autre.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis.

-Vraiment? J'ai l'impression que ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens. C'est peut-être juste pour moi que ça n'en a pas..." Il regarda son frère. "Tu sais que tu as le droit d'être amoureux? Même si c'est de Dean Winchester.

-Naomi a dit...

-Alors c'est ça le problème?" Il se rassit vivement, faisant presque sursauter Castiel. "On s'en fout de ce que Naomi peut dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est aromantique et qu'elle a vendu son âme contre la fortune qu'on doit tous être comme elle. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être aromantique, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle a tort sur beaucoup de choses et principalement sur ce que tu peux ressentir. Elle ne peut pas te forcer à ne pas être amoureux. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, on peut seulement choisir de les montrer ou non. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut te dire quoi faire de tes sentiments et ce n'est pas Naomi, ou Hannah, ou je ne sais pas qui. C'est toi."

Castiel hocha la tête, touché par les mots de son frère et ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Gabriel lui rendit son sourire avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule et de se lever.

"Je vais te laisser, petit frère. On a cours demain et tu dois d'abord passer dans ta petite caboche tous tes fantasmes sur Dean avant de t'endormir.

-Je ne fantasme pas...

-Pas de ça avec moi!" En le coupant. "Tu dois bien fantasmer sur quelque chose, non?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Eh bien tu finiras par savoir si tu fantasmes ou non un jour. Mais si ça doit être ce soir, je ne veux pas être avec toi pour le découvrir. Je suis trop fatigué pour vivre ça."

Il fit le tour du lit et traversa la chambre. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Castiel l'interpella de nouveau.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kali n'est pas la bonne pour toi?

-Peut-être.

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec elle.

-Parce que je l'aime." Avec un sourire doux. "Mais si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je me vengerais, compris?

-Compris." Gabriel ouvrit la porte. "J'espère que tu trouveras la bonne personne pour toi.

-Il n'y en aura peut-être pas.

-Ce serait triste.

-Tu crois? Je ne pense pas que ce soit si important. Du moins, pas pour moi. Je me contente de vivre au jour le jour, Cassie. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin "de la bonne personne". Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ou on va maintenant regarder des films romantiques en buvant de la camomille? Pas que passer une nuit blanche avec mon petit frère préféré ne m'intéresse pas mais je suis crevé.

-Je suis ton seul petit frère.

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens? Pas mes immenses cernes ou le fait que je sois tellement fatigué que j'en devienne une pauvre guimauve trop sucrée? Tu n'as pas le sens des priorités mon Cassie. Tu devrais dormir aussi."

Sur ces mots, Gabriel quitta la chambre, laissant Castiel seul, définitivement incapable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. À la place, il repensa à leur conversation avec un tout petit sourire qu'il n'osait pas réellement avoir.

~o~o~o~

Dean courait aussi vite que possible, laissant ses pieds taper violement sur le sol pour le propulser en avant. Quand il passa à côté du professeur de sport, il pu presque le voir lever un sourcil et il su qu'il n'avait pas couru assez vite. Avec Uriel, personne ne courait assez vite, encore moins Castiel qui arriva à peine quelques secondes après lui et manqua de tomber par terre car il s'arrêta trop vite et trop brusquement. À vrai dire, ce type n'était indulgent qu'envers Jo et seulement parce qu'elle lui avait vomi sur les pieds à la séance dernière et qu'il ne devait sûrement pas avoir envie qu'elle recommence. C'est ce que pensait en tout cas Dean car le professeur recula quand Jo arriva, le visage entièrement rouge et qu'elle se cogna presque contre Castiel qui avait oublié de sortir de la piste. Un peu plus tard, Ed arriva, suivit par Harry qui n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le professeur nota les temps.

"Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous reprendre et après vous reprendrez en allant un peu plus vite. Vous pouvez bien faire ça?"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type avait le chic pour le sortir de ses gonds. Il le regarda se diriger vers Pamela pour la rappeler à l'ordre et faire les quelques exercices qu'une personne aveugle pouvait faire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Castiel et Jo qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre et fut surpris de voir que Castiel n'était pas aussi fatigué qu'ils l'étaient tous. C'était presque vexant mais ça expliquait pourquoi leur professeur le faisait travailler plus dur, s'il ne se donnait jamais à fond. Castiel du sentir son regard car il releva les yeux vers lui et prit quelques couleurs en lui souriant. Il les rejoignit et finit par entendre Jo qui jurait envers le professeur entre plusieurs longues inspirations. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

"Comment tu peux courir plus vite que moi? Je m'entraîne au moins autant que toi.

-Dean a de plus grandes jambes que toi." intervint Castiel.

-Alors toi." Elle posa son index sur la joue du brun. "Je ne veux même pas savoir quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de nous mesurer les jambes.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous mesurer les jambes... Je vous vois presque tout les jours depuis quatre mois.

-C'est une expression, Castiel."

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait comprit. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Uriel puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis. De tous les frères et soeurs de Castiel qu'il connaissait - et ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main: Gabriel, Hannah, Michael, Raphael et Uriel - Uriel était sûrement celui qui partageait le moins de points communs avec Castiel. Il avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait indiquer un quelconque lien de parenté entre son ami et cet espèce de sadique qui ferait sûrement exploser une ville encore peuplée si on le lui proposait (et il installerait sûrement les bombes lui-même en plus de cela). Dean savait que son frère hausserait un sourcil en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr de connaître Castiel par coeur en seulement quatre mois mais lui, il était sûr de connaître suffisamment de détails sur le brun et de savoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le rattachait de près ou de loin à leur professeur de sport.

"Dean?"

Il revint sur terre, remarquant l'agacement dans les yeux de Jo qui devait l'avoir interpellé plusieurs fois et s'était faite royalement snober alors qu'il avait réagi à ce qui devait être le premier appel de Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu ne disais plus rien et tu fixais Castiel.

-Et alors?

-Tu pensais à quoi?

-Je me disais qu'on devrait passer un appel ensemble à Sammy un de ces quatre pour que je lui présente mon deuxième meilleur ami." C'était presque la vérité. Il y pensait depuis un peu plus longtemps en réalité.

-Ton deuxième meilleur ami? Parce que tu as suffisamment d'amis pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un?

-Ce n'est pas toi, sa première meilleure amie?

-Non, Castiel, vu que l'on se considère comme frère et soeur." Elle se tourna ensuite vers Dean. "Mais c'est qui ce premier meilleur ami?

-Tu ne le sauras pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches tout. Parce que je suis sûr que tu vas tout gâcher en me faisant honte. Encore.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute pour Cassie, ni celle de Sammy. Tu as fais tout le boulot tout seul." Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant son surnom. "Non, pas toi. Cassie est une ex de Dean et la première personne dont il est tombé amoureux il y a deux ans. Ça n'a pas bien fini. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en couple avec lui parce qu'on lui a dit que Dean ne restait jamais longtemps en couple.

-Pourquoi avoir dit ça?

-Par honnêteté . Elle était trop bien pour Dean." Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir qu'elle choisit d'ignorer. "D'ailleurs, fais attention, toi aussi, quand il essaiera de te draguer.

-Je ne vais pas draguer Cas.

-Il essaiera quand même, crois-moi. Et sache que tu es trop bien pour lui, toi aussi, alors ne te laisse pas avoir par ses beaux yeux, d'accord?

-Mais ne parle pas de moi comme si je ne pensais qu'à la drague enfin! Je fais d'autres choses." Il soupira. "C'est pour ça que tu ne rencontreras jamais mon autre meilleur ami.

-Eh le trio d'imbéciles! Vous retournez courir maintenant!"

Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers leur professeur qui leur avait crié dessus avant de se reprendre la course comme demandé. Ils étaient loin d'être idiots, ils savaient qu'ils auraient des problèmes s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

~o~o~o~

Sam cliqua sur la petite icone avec empressement pour répondre à son frère. La première chose qu'il vu fut son frère qui lui adressait un grand sourire en l'appelant "Sammy". Il le reprit pour l'habitude mais il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher son frère de continuer à l'appeler ainsi, quand bien même il mettrait tous les efforts du monde à l'arrêter. Il remarqua ensuite Jo qui le salua de la même manière, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il remarqua une troisième personne, en retrait, qui regardait à peine la caméra. Il l'observa attentivement, notant qu'il était brun, que ses yeux étaient gris (ou bleus? Dean n'avait pas une bonne caméra), qu'il portait un trench-coat alors qu'ils étaient tous trois à l'intérieur et qu'il gardait le plus souvent ses yeux sur Dean qui ne semblait rien remarquer.

"Salut à vous trois.

- _Ah! Tu as remarqué Cas!_ " Dean recula un peu de la caméra et attrapa le garçon par le bras pour le ramener un peu plus près de la caméra. " _Je te présente Castiel Novak. Cas, voici mon petit frère, Sammy._

-C'est Sam.

 _-Enchanté Sam. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi._

-J'imagine. Enchanté Castiel. J'ai aussi pas mal entendu parler de toi. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te rencontrer.

- _Moi aussi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Dean._

-Vraiment? Pourtant, tout le monde dit le contraire.

 _-Vous avez les mêmes yeux._ "

Sam se contenta de sourire tandis que Castiel laissait de nouveau la parole à Dean. Son frère avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à dire, sur Castiel, sa voiture, l'absence de jolies filles de son âge (ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Jo), et de nouveau sur Castiel. Il le laissa parler une bonne dizaine de minutes, adressant des regards faussement désespérés et compatissants à Jo qui devait subir la même chose au quotidien. La jeune fille hocha la tête de façon discrète en remerciement. Puis Dean arrêta de parler de lui.

" _Et comment ça se passe avec Jessica?_ "

Il grimaça.

"Pas très bien.

- _Comment ça se fait?_ "

Sam réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à son frère, car lui raconter que Jessica et lui s'étaient séparés à cause du déménagement de celle-ci et d'une fille bizarre nommée Becky qui le suivait partout en clamant qu'elle et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble allait lui attirer des moqueries (la seconde partie en tout cas). Il se contenta donc d'une moitié de vérité. Après tout, Dean ne rencontrerait jamais Becky et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en soit.

"Jessica a déménagé plutôt loin donc on a décidé de se séparer afin de ne pas souffrir de la distance.

- _Te connaissant, tu souffres quand même de la distance, je me trompe._

-Tu es lourd Dean...

- _Mais j'ai raison!_ "

Effectivement, il avait raison. Sam avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette séparation, d'autant plus que c'était Jessica qui y avait mit fin, et en douceur comme elle en avait tant l'habitude. Et c'était d'autant plus dur que Becky ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle avec ses histoires d'âmes-soeurs et les étranges écrits qu'elle lui avait fait lire, sur eux deux, sur Dean et lui (et il aurait aimé ne _jamais_ avoir à lire cela).

"Je m'en remettrai, Dean. Ça veut tout simplement dire qu'elle n'était pas la bonne.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, Sam. Tu finiras par trouver la bonne personne. En attendant, profite et fais-toi de nouvelles expériences._

 _-Woah, Cas. C'est très gentil de ta part mais Sam ne va avoir que treize ans. Les seules "nouvelles expériences" qu'il va faire, c'est tout seul dans sa chambre._

-Dean! Tu est obligé de m'humilier comme ça?"

Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir d'humiliation alors que Jo pouffait dans sa main et que Castiel... eh bien Castiel ne semblait pas comprendre ou son frère voulait en venir. Il se recroquevilla dans son siège en grommelant, se promettant de se venger un jour. En attendant, il regarda avec attention la façon dont Castiel regardait son frère et il se mit à penser qu'il était peut-être amoureux mais repoussa aussitôt cette idée. N'importe quelle personne sensée fait attention à ne pas tomber amoureux de Dean Winchester et à l'être de façon aussi évidente devant lui. Or, comme Castiel lui semblait être quelqu'un de suffisamment réfléchi pour ne pas agir de manière aussi maladroite, il devait sûrement se tromper. Cependant, il garda cette possibilité en mémoire, se disant que ça pourrait toujours lui être utile plus tard.

~o~o~o~

Dean observa avec une attention beaucoup trop simulée son manuel de mathématiques et plus précisément l'exercice qu'il avait à faire. Il voudrait bien dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'il y avait à faire et qu'il choisissait juste délibérément de ne pas le faire mais la réalité était qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il avait essayé, demandé de l'aide à Castiel et Jo, refait les exercices, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il avait envie d'apprendre, mais à présent que sa voiture était réparée et qu'elle roulait bien, Bobby gardait les clés jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse un peu mieux en cours. Au début, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son hôte ne lui laissait pas les clés de la voiture car il n'avait pas le permis et n'avait donc pas le droit de rouler mais à présent, il ne souhaitait plus que conduire, même si ce n'était pas l'impala, ne serait-ce que parce que ça faisait quatre mois qu'il réparait cette voiture, qu'il venait juste de réussir et qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de prendre la route avec une voiture qu'on avait ramené à la vie. Aussi, il avait promis à Jo de l'emmener faire un tour un de ces quatre, ce qui lui demandait d'autant plus d'être patient car il savait que si un jour Helen apprenait qu'il avait emmené sa fille dans sa voiture alors qu'il n'avait pas le permis, on ne retrouverait jamais son corps. Levant les yeux de son manuel, il décida de laisser tomber et d'attendre la correction pour essayer de comprendre. Il s'avachit sur sa chaise et tourna la tête pour regarder la cour au travers de la fenêtre, ayant hâte d'être aux prochaines vacances. Il avait passé ses dernières vacances dans le garage et il espérait récupérer les clés pour s'entraîner dans la décharge. Peut-être même qu'il demanderait à Castiel d'être son co-pilote, juste pour le voir paniquer un peu. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qui l'inquiétait.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la classe, le faisant sursauter et se redresser. Il ignora le regard agacé du professeur dans sa direction et fit semblant de se remettre au travail quand le professeur l'appela. Il jura mentalement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait quand il croisa le regard du professeur. Un frisson désagréable le traversa. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir la tristesse et la pitié qu'il y avait. Il se leva pour suivre le surveillant, sentant les coups d'oeil appuyés des autres élèves sur lui. Alors qu'il marchait derrière le surveillant, Dean demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il se passait sans avoir de réponse, ce qui l'agaça et l'inquiéta encore plus. Ils rejoignirent l'accueil, Dean eut une grimace en voyant que la secrétaire avait aussi cet air de pitié et qu'elle avait en plus les larmes aux yeux. Il avait envie de partir, de fuir en courant. Peut-être que s'il le faisait maintenant, ce serait comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il accepta cependant le téléphone qu'elle lui tendit et le colla à son oreille en s'écartant d'elle.

"Allo?

- _Dean?_ "

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la voix éraillée et larmoyante de son petit frère. Il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro affiché sur le téléphone donc Sam n'était pas avec leur père ou celui-ci n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui. Mais s'il était là, pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui l'appelait? Et pourquoi son petit frère pleurait? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir.

"Je suis là Sammy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- _Je n'arrive... pas... à le dire. Ça fait trop mal._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal, Sammy?"

 _Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas blessé._ Ses jambes tremblaient.

" _C'est maman._ "

Dean n'entendit soudain plus rien du tout d'autre que la voix de son frère. Est-ce qu'il respirait seulement? Peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment car il savait ce que Sam allait dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler atrocement mais sentit à peine la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

" _Elle est morte._ "


	3. Chapitre 3 - Paradis n'est pas sur Terre

Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher ! Voici enfin pour toi la suite d'Eden! J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire car je galérais à savoir quoi écrire. Il est encore un peu plus court (11 pages) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

~o~o~o~

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Le Paradis n'est pas sur Terre**

Sam regarda la tombe en silence, seul, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire si ce n'était de rester immobile devant la tombe. Il n'avait jamais perdu qui que ce soit de cette manière avant et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Probablement prier mais il l'avait déjà fait et ça ne ramènerait pas sa mère. Il posa la rose qu'il tenait dans le pot prévu à cet effet et quitta en vitesse le cimetière, se retenant de courir seulement pour la décence. Le soleil tapait doucement sur ses épaules pour lui rappeler la période de l'année, le démoralisant encore plus.

"Bon anniversaire à moi..."

Très honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie de le fêter. Il voulait juste que son père soit là pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve, mais celui-ci était parti juste après l'enterrement quelques jours plus tôt en le laissant entre les mains d'Helen. Et ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Helen mais elle n'était ni son père, ni sa mère, et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme s'il allait se briser au premier instant. C'était peut-être le cas mais il n'avait besoin qu'elle le lui rappelle à chaque instant. Et à présent qu'il était en vacances pendant encore une longue semaine, il avait encore plus affaire à tous ces regards tristes et larmoyants. Il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Dean, son frère ne répondant qu'à l'écrit et la plupart du temps en onomatopées. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, au moins Dean essayait de communiquer. Lui était à peine capable de tenir une conversation simple avec qui que ce soit. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé et refusait d'en parler avec qui que ce soit, même la police ce qui, il le savait, allait finir par lui poser problème. Dès qu'on lui en parlait, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était qu'il aurait du _être là_. Il aurait pu la sauver s'il avait été présent, il en était sûr, malgré tout ce que lui disaient les adultes autour de lui.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il laissa volontairement passer celui qui l'amènerait au Road House et prit le suivant. Helen allait peut-être encore paniquer mais il ne voulait pas encore lui dire où il allait quand il ne rentrait pas. C'était le seul endroit où il ne recevait pas ces regards de pitié sur lui et pouvait oublier quelques instants ce qu'il traversait. Le bus traversa une petite partie de la ville avant qu'il n'en descende. Il marcha à peine quelques minutes, connaissant le chemin par coeur à force de fausses fugues, avant de rejoindre son havre de paix dans la tempête. L'immeuble se faisait un peu vieux et décrépi et il était principalement habité par des personnes âgées ce qui lui donnait une odeur reconnaissable de poussière et de passé à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il se posa en bas des marches des escaliers pour attendre, les yeux posés sur son téléphone. Vu l'heure, Helen allait commençait à s'inquiéter. Il lui envoya un message pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Très vite, une voix très reconnaissable l'appela et il se redressa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ayant juste le temps de voir la chevelure rousse de son amie qui l'enlaça dans ses bras. Il lui rendit l'embrassade en se détendant aussitôt. Certes, ce n'était que pour quelques instants, mais il pouvait à nouveau penser à autre chose. Du moins, c'est ce que son amie comptait bien essayer de lui faire faire.

~o~o~o~

Dean était resté dans la maison de Bobby durant la majorité des vacances avant d'accepter enfin de sortir, sous la menace de celui-ci de ne plus lui apporter à manger. Il passait à présent ses journées à errer dans la casse et recevait parfois la visite de ses amis, surtout Jo qui était la seule qu'il acceptait de voir. Castiel avait un peu insisté pour le voir mais Dean n'avait même pas ouvert la porte de sa chambre, n'osant pas lui faire face, alors il avait laissé tomber au final, tout en rappelant à Dean qu'il restait disponible si besoin. Dean sentait de temps à autre les regards inquiets de Bobby sur lui alors il alla se cacher dans sa voiture pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être observé. Il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il avait de sa famille et se retint de pleurer, ses yeux tombant sur le visage de sa mère. Ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ferma ses paupières brusquement et avec force pour se retenir de pleurer. Il essaya de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre afin de se changer l'esprit quand son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche, le surprenant un court instant. Il attrapa son téléphone et eut un soupir en voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait mais décrocha malgré tout.

"Dean?" Il se redressa sur son siège en reconnaissant la voix de l'autre côté. "C'est Castiel.

-Cas? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas avec ton téléphone?

-Je n'ai plus de batterie. Je voulais venir te voir mais je me suis trompé de bus. Je suis à Angélique. C'est en tout cas ce que m'affirme la personne qui a bien voulu me laisser emprunter son téléphone. Il n'y a pas de bus qui passent avant de longues heures et j'aurais besoin que l'on vienne me chercher.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi?

-Je ne me souviens pas d'autres numéros de téléphone. Tu crois que Bobby pourrait venir me récupérer?"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en s'imaginant Castiel qui croyait qu'il le laisserait se débrouiller seul.

-Evidemment. Tu ne connais pas du tout l'endroit, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du danger, Dean. C'est simplement que je m'étais dis que je viendrais te voir et que je ne compte pas te laisser seul.

-Techniquement parlant, tu l'as déjà fait.

-Techniquement parlant, je te laissais du temps."

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de quitter sa voiture et de retourner à la maison pour trouver Bobby mais celui-ci n'était pas présent comme l'indiquait le petit post-it sur le réfrigérateur comme unique prévention. Il jura discrètement contre son tuteur légal de façon à ce que Castiel ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de laisser son ami seul dans une ville inconnue mais ne pouvait pas juste aller récupérer les clés de la voiture et le chercher lui-même, il savait tout juste conduire. Son regard se tourna sur le petit porte-clés qui lui faisait de l'oeil.

 _À moins que...?_ Après tout, Bobby n'était pas là, il ne le verrait donc pas s'il partait maintenant et se dépêchait à ramener Castiel. Il hésita à peine quelques instants avant de récupérer les clés. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la réaction de son ami quand il le verrait et la punition qu'il se prendrait s'il se faisait prendre, sans compter la possibilité que des policiers le surprennent. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de démarrer la voiture.

Il reprit le téléphone alors que Castiel attendait toujours.

"Tu es où exactement, dans Angelique?

-Devant l'abribus près d'un café qui s'appelle "Le café David".

-Très bien, je viens te chercher."

Il raccrocha avant de laisser le temps à Castiel de répondre et partit le chercher, s'aidant du GPS.

Quand il arriva, il fit signe à Castiel de se dépêcher de grimper et repartit aussi vite. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Castiel fixant Dean comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois tandis que celui-ci fixait la route, les joues rouges.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me chercher?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas, qui sait quels sont les dangers qu'il peut y avoir cette ville?

-J'aurais pu me débrouiller. Ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de venir te voir quand même. Tu me sous-estime beaucoup, je trouve. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir. Et si la police nous surprend?

-Eh bien je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas de problèmes. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un enfant de Chuck Shurley peut avoir des problèmes avec la police?

-Evidemment Dean. Nous ne sommes pas au-dessus de la justice.

-J'aurais cru. Après tout, vous êtes la famille la plus influente de ce pays, du monde même.

-J'aurai quand même des problèmes... Mais de toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas assumer tout seul les problèmes que tu auras.

-Pourquoi tu pars du principe que je vais forcément avoir des problèmes?

-Parce que Bobby va le savoir. Bobby sait toujours tout.

-Il n'est pas omniscient non plus. Il suffit de revenir rapidement.

-Ne t'attire pas plus de problèmes, Dean."

Un autre silence prit place, faisant regretter à Dean de ne pas avoir emmené de cassettes de musique. Finalement, il jeta un autre coup d'oeil vers son ami qui lui rendit son regard.

"Tu sais, ma soeur Naomi m'a dit que je devrais arrêter de traîner avec toi, que tu m'influences.

-Je t'influence?

-C'est ce qu'elle pense. Elle pense que tu me causeras des problèmes. Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle. Je suis juste en train d'apprécier tes qualités de jeune conducteur."

Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de se mettre à rire. Seulement, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés chez Bobby, ils rirent beaucoup moins quand ils comprirent que le maître des lieux était présent et qu'ils allaient avoir des soucis. Bobby passa un savon à Dean tandis que Castiel appela chez lui pour prévenir d'où il était. Ensuite, Bobby les laissa se réfugier dans le garage, gardant les clés de voiture avec lui. Castiel regarda l'heure avant de se tourner vers son ami.

"Naomi va venir me chercher.

-Je vais me faire engueuler parce que je t'ai influencé?

-Tu recevras plutôt tout le dédain dont elle peut faire preuve en un regard.

-Je réussirai peut-être à l'amadouer. Je suis un grand séducteur.

-Tu ne peux pas séduire quelqu'un comme elle, alors l'amadouer est impossible. Même Gabriel n'y arrive pas. En plus, elle a déjà une trop mauvaise opinion de toi, elle croit que..."

Il se tut avant de finir sa phrase, n'ayant aucune envie de continuer sa phrase. Dean voulut insister pour connaître la suite mais n'insista pas, par respect.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense que je t'influence?

-À cause du cinéma, le mois dernier. Quand je suis rentré, un de mes frères a laissé sous-entendre que tu étais mon petit-copain.

-C'est ça, ce que croit Naomi? Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de soucis, il suffit juste que je lui dise que ce n'est pas le cas. Comme ça, elle comprendra que tu es le bon élève qui n'est pas amoureux de son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas déjà dis que ce n'était pas le cas?" Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Cas?

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Evidemment.

-Si c'était le cas, tu me le dirais?" après un instant de silence.

-Si c'était le cas, tu voudrais que je le dise?" Dean ne répondit pas. "Il n'y a rien à dire, ne t'en fais pas."

~o~o~o~

Gabriel éclatait de rire alors que Castiel attendait qu'il ait fini, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de son humeur. Il lui avait simplement raconté ce qui lui était arrivé durant la journée et depuis, son frère n'avait plus arrêté de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction qu'il avait souhaité engendrer chez son aîné mais il aurait probablement du se douter qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de sa part pour le moment.

Gabriel attrapa son épaule, commençant à se calmer en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

"J'aurai vraiment voulu être là pour voir ça, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. La tête de Naomi devait être incroyable! Et toi, tu as bien protégé ton petit copain!

-Dean n'est pas mon petit copain.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation. Il y a un _truc_ entre vous deux." Gabriel soupira. "Franchement, je vous comprends pas, vous les jeunes. Vous devriez déjà être en couple et vous peloter sur les sièges de sa voiture.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça. Et tu es à peine plus vieux que nous.

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas aussi lent ou idiot. J'ai déjà eu plein de conquêtes!

-Ta relation avec Kali doit avoir ralenti tout ça.

-Plus maintenant. On s'est séparés."

Castiel leva un sourcil en le regardant, surpris par le fait que son frère semblait plutôt bien prendre sa rupture, lui qui avait l'air heureux de sa relation. Gabriel sembla comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

"Ne t'en fais pas Cassie. Je te l'ai déjà dis: je savais que Kali n'était pas la bonne. Et on s'est quittés en bons termes donc tout va bien.

-Je crois que ta définition de "tout va bien" est un peu étrange. Et puis, maintenant que tu es célibataire, comment vas-tu justifier que tu fuies les repas de famille?

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de justifier quoi que ce soit Cas. Je ne leur laisse simplement pas le choix. Je devrais t'emmener avec moi un jour, pour te montrer mes cachettes. Ou alors, on ira juste chez Bobby pour tout déranger. J'occuperai ce vieux Bobby et toi tu iras faire des galipettes avec Dean.

-Gabriel...

-Tu as raison, tu es encore trop jeune. Vous devriez commencer par vous embrasser tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tu insistes autant sur ce genre de choses?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Tout le monde semble oublier que tu vas avoir quinze ans cette année! Tu vas développer des envies, des attirances, c'est normal!

-Et si je n'en "développe" pas?

-Ce sera tout aussi normal! Mais je pense que tu as besoin qu'au moins une personne n'oublie pas que ce soit possible. Et même si au final tu n'as jamais d'envies ou d'attirances ou quoi que ce soit, tu vas avoir des questions! Mais étant donné qu'ils te maternalisent tous, Dean inclus, tu dois pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas de questions.

-Pour le moment! Tu as tout le temps pour ça. Tu peux même me poser des questions qui n'ont aucun rapport avec ta potentielle sexualité!"

Castiel hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas de question pour le moment, alors il resta un instant silencieux, observant son frère qui était allongé sur son lit, le forçant à rester assis sur sa chaise de bureau car il n'y avait plus de place sur le matelas.

"J'ai trouvé une cabane dans le jardin. Elle est minuscule. Comme si c'était une cabane d'enfants. C'était vraiment étrange. Je suis en train de la réaménager un peu. Enfin, j'enlève juste le toit car je suis vraiment plié en deux à l'intérieur."

Il remarqua que Gabriel s'était redressé, semblant l'écouter attentivement.

"Une cabane pour enfant ici?

-Je sais, c'est étrange. J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu être la cabane d'un de nos aînés qui aurait été plus petit que nous à son arrivée mais ça ne fait pas de sens. Pourquoi faire une cabane dans laquelle il n'aurait pu tenir que quelques temps?

-C'est peut-être la cabane de Michael, Lucifer ou Raphaelle. Ils sont ses trois premiers et il a eu leur garde dès leur plus jeune âge.

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps. La cabane n'aurait jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps dans l'arbre."

Gabriel grimaça en s'asseyant plus ou moins correctement sur le lit.

"Donc tu insinues que l'un d'entre nous aurait caché un gosse aux yeux de tous nos frères et soeurs? C'est idiot. On est au moins une vingtaine ici, la plupart du temps, et presque une centaine lors des réunions de famille. Il ou elle n'aurait jamais pu le cacher.

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas un secret dans la famille.

-Sauf que tous ceux qui acceptent l'immortalité deviennent stériles immédiatement, Cassie. Personne n'aurait pu avoir d'enfant. Quand à ceux qui ont notre âge, si on apprend qu'ils essaient d'avoir des enfants, c'est suffisamment grave pour les renvoyer de l'autre côté. Ici, il est important d'agir de manière adulte pour eux. Ils oublient tellement qu'on n'est pas des adultes, pas encore. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir partir.

-Tu ne comptes pas rester?

-Hors de question! Tout le monde est trop parfait ici. Je vais garder l'immortalité de côté et j'irai ensuite visiter tout l'autre continent.

-Tu pourrais visiter celui-là aussi

-Ce ne sera pas la même chose. Je me garde ça pour quand je serai obligé de devenir immortel.

-Par où vas-tu commencer?

-Aucune idée, je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté."

Castiel fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus, gardant ses interrogations avec toutes les autres qu'il avait en tête. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour questionner Gabriel. En fait, Castiel avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour questionner son frère sur lui-même.

~o~o~o~

Castiel fixait les gens qui passaient dans la grande allée du parc. Personne ne semblait vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il se passait en-dehors d'ici, c'était probablement du au côté presque irréel du lieu. Lui-même avait l'impression d'être en-dehors du monde. Il entendit tousser à sa droite pour attirer son attention et se tourna alors vers sa soeur.

"Pourquoi est-on là, Anna?

-J'aimerais simplement en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Ça fait cinq mois que tu es là, on n'a à peine pu parler.

-Parler de quoi?

-Je ne sais pas, de ce que tu aimes par exemple?"

Castiel regarda le hamburger qu'il avait dans les mains.

"J'aime bien les hamburgers.

-J'imagine bien! Quoi d'autre?

-J'aime aussi les séries télévisées. Et passer du temps avec mes amis.

-Tu as réussi à te faire des amis? J'ai personnellement eu un peu de mal au début. Ça ne m'a pas plu de quitter tout ce que je connaissais alors j'ai refusé de parler à qui que ce soit. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas pour toi. Tu t'entends avec tous tes camarades?

-Disons que je n'ai de problèmes avec personne.

-Tant mieux. Et à la maison? Tout va bien?

-Naomi ne semble pas avoir confiance en moi. Elle n'arrête pas de me reprendre et de me faire faire les choses différemment.

-De la part de Naomi, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais elle est plus gentille qu'il n'y paraît. Je suppose. On ne s'est jamais entendues, elle et moi. C'est pour ça que je suis partie.

-Tu es partie loin?

-Je ne me suis arrêtée nulle part en fait. J'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

-Gabriel veut voyager aussi.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Il ne se plaît pas ici. À vrai dire, je crois qu'il est bien plus heureux ici depuis que tu es là. Il doit être content de ne plus être le petit dernier. Et puis, ça se voit que Gabriel est beaucoup plus mature qu'il n'en a l'air, le fait d'avoir enfin un petit frère doit le rendre heureux. À mon avis, il apprécie d'avoir un peu de responsabilité, pour une fois.

-Tu crois?

-Je suppose. Même si Gabriel déteste passer du temps en famille, je sais qu'il est attaché à nous. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois son préféré, comme tu es le seul à ne pas le prendre pour un enfant, ça doit lui faire plaisir.

-Peut-être que si je n'étais pas le seul, il viendrait aux réunions de famille.

-C'est compliqué, tu sais, de ne pas le considérer comme un enfant.

-Pourquoi?"

Anna haussa les épaules, faisant comme si elle n'en savait rien mais Castiel se doutait que c'était faux.

"Tu me le diras un jour?

-Te dire quoi?

-Pourquoi vous considérez Gabriel comme un enfant?"

Elle sourit.

"Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, c'est toi que je considère comme un enfant. Tu comptes fuguer à toutes nos réunions de famille, toi aussi?

-Non. J'avais juste mieux à faire."

Anna le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit sourire Castiel. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha une photo qu'il montra à sa soeur. C'était Jo qui avait prit la photo, attrapant Castiel et Dean sous les bras tandis que Gabriel, avec Pamela contre lui, prenait la photo d'eux cinq. Il l'avait ensuite envoyé à tout le monde. Castiel posa le doigt sur le visage hilare de Dean. C'était avant que sa mère ne meure.

"Je suis allé au cinéma avec Dean.

-Ah je vois. Il est très séduisant, je comprends que tu aies préféré passer du temps avec lui qu'avec nous. On en ferait bien son goûter."

Castiel lui adressa un regard surpris par ses propos, éloignant instinctivement son téléphone. Anna sourit, retenant un autre rire en tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

"Je rigole, ne t'en fais pas. Quel genre de soeur je serais si je draguais ton petit copain?

-Dean n'est pas mon petit copain.

-Donc tu ne quittes même pas les repas de famille pour aller flirter? Quel est l'intérêt?"

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, observant attentivement sa soeur.

"J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà quitté un repas de famille pour aller flirter."

Anna haussa les épaules en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"J'ai été discrète au moins. Uriel m'en devait une, donc je l'ai forcé à m'aider."

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

"Et ton rendez-vous?

-Un désastre. Ce n'est pas important de toute façon.

-Ah bon?

-Pas pour moi. Je ne tiens pas à avoir de relation durable, où est-ce que ça me mènerait? Je ne dis pas que l'amour n'est pas important. Je pense même que c'est vraiment important. Mais pas sur le long terme. Pas quand le long terme signifie l'immortalité.

-Tu regrettes d'être devenue immortelle?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis tombée gravement malade et comme je n'avais pas précisé que je ne voulais pas devenir immortelle si mon état devenait trop grave, on m'a implanté l'immortalité et la stérilité qui va avec. Je serais morte il y a cinquante ans sans l'immortalité.

-Tu aurais préféré mourir?"

Anna resta silencieuse un instant, fixant l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de regarder à nouveau son frère.

"J'aurais préféré ne pas être une Shurley. Ça m'oblige à être immortelle, peut importe ce que je veux. En plus, je trouve que nous forcer à être stérile est injuste quand on sait que notre père est le plus vieil immortel qui puisse exister." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit frère. "Un de nos frères est sorti avec une femme et on a apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ont essayé de fuir ensemble mais ils ont vite été retrouvés et elle a du avorter.

-Pourquoi? Il n'était pas immortel alors...

-C'est ça le truc, Castiel." Elle se pencha sur lui. "Le vaccin de stérilité n'a pas fonctionné sur lui."

Castiel fit les yeux ronds, surpris par cette découverte.

"Garde ça pour toi, mais on a découvert qu'en fait, ça ne fonctionnait pas une fois sur trente pour les enfants Shurley.

-Pas pour les autres?

-Non, ça n'a jamais raté chez d'autres personnes. Je suppose que notre père aurait du s'en douter, à force de coucher de droite à gauche, qu'il allait faire une connerie. Ça ne me donne pas envie de le respecter ou de lui faire confiance. Déjà que je ne l'ai jamais vu...

-Jamais?

-Il n'y en a que quatre d'entre nous qui l'ont vu. Michael, Lucifer, Raphaelle... et Gabriel.

-Gabriel? Mais quand ça?

-Aucune idée. Mais on a compris qu'il l'avait vu quand Michael l'a considéré avec plus de respect. Il prend un peu toujours tout le monde de haut mais apparemment, il nous aime bien quand même.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui." Anna haussa un sourcil mais était en réalité peu surprise. "J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Tout le monde cache quelque chose ici. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point."

~o~o~o~

Bobby était penché au-dessus d'un moteur de voiture quand il entendit Dean arriver. Il releva la tête en observant le jeune homme qui lui tendait une bière. Il l'attrapa et l'observa être mal-à-l'aise un instant avant de soupirer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, idjit?

-Tu... tu te souviens de ta mère?"

Bobby grimaça, posant la bière sur le toit de la voiture. Il observa attentivement Dean. Le gamin avait besoin de conseil, c'était évident.

"Tu ne pouvais poser pire question que celle-ci. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ma mère. Mais... J'ai perdu quelqu'un d'autre."

Il remarqua que Dean semblait intrigué alors il décida de continuer. Il l'invita à s'installer à côté de lui et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de parler.

"J'ai été marié. Elle s'appelait Karen. On est restés ensemble un bon moment, on était bien. Seulement, je ne lui avais pas dis que j'avais pris l'immortalité en option." Il le regarda un court instant avant de détourner le regard. "Elle voulait des enfants... Seulement, je ne pouvais pas lui en donner. Quand elle a compris pourquoi, elle m'en a énormément voulu et elle a pris la voiture et elle est partie. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais elle s'est retrouvée au milieu d'un conflit entre types bourrés et elle s'est faite tuée...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite?

-Une dépression. J'ai pensé à mettre fin à mes jours..." Il regarda Dean qui grimaçait. "Mais je n'étais pas seul. J'avais des amis pour m'aider. Et toi aussi. Tu as ton frère, même s'il est loin, et Castiel, Jo, Gabriel... Je suis là aussi. Tu ne dois pas tout endurer tout seul, d'accord? Je sais à quel point il est dur de vivre ce genre d'événements."

Dean ne répondit pas alors Bobby tapota son épaule.

"Je serais là si tu veux parler, idjit.

-Merci Bobby."

Le vieil homme sentit que le plus jeune avait encore quelque chose à demander. Il leva un peu les yeux au ciel, voyant qu'il ne comptait rien dire.

"Autre chose, gamin?

-Tu crois que Sam va bien? Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour lui de perdre notre mère mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose.

-Sois là pour lui.

-Mais il est de l'autre côté de l'océan. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Tu peux lui parler. Rester en contact avec lui. Et en Juillet, tu n'auras qu'à le rejoindre. C'est compliqué d'être présent pour nos proches. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Si Sam est un garçon aussi fort que toi, il va arriver à s'en remettre. Vous vous en remettrez.

-Tu crois?

-Bien sûr. On finit toujours par s'en remettre. Même quand on pense que ce n'est pas possible.

-Merci Bobby.

-C'est ça. Maintenant, vas manger un bout puis vas te reposer. Tu en as grandement besoin. Demain, tu appelleras tes amis et tu essaieras de les voir. Pas juste Castiel. Le gamin est sacrément courageux de te supporter mais s'il doit le faire tout seul, il va juste finir par te secouer comme un prunier et te supplier de l'épargner au moins un instant. Essaie vraiment de voir tout le monde. Tu en as le droit."

Dean hocha la tête et finit par quitter le garage. Quand Bobby fut sûr qu'il n'était plus là, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Crowley, pour lui demander un service. Son ami ne pouvait pas refuser, il lui en devait une après tout.

~o~o~o~

Gabriel buvait sa boisson beaucoup trop sucrée sous le regard de Dean, essayant de gagner un peu de temps avant de lui répondre, réfléchissant à sa demande. Un coup d'oeil vers son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de répondre immédiatement, voyant que celui-ci le fixait avec agacement. Il reposa son verre et prit l'air le plus sérieux possible.

"Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai des amis de l'autre côté?

-Parce que tu as toujours l'air de connaître tout le monde ici.

-Oui, ici. Mais sur l'autre continent? Dans ta ville précisément? Je ne connais pas autant de gens que ça."

Dean grinça des dents et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

"Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si j'ai des contacts là-bas?

-Parce que je connais mon père et mon frère. Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter. Avec... ce qui s'est passé, ça va être pire. Sam a besoin de soutien mais mon père va vouloir être seul.

-Tu crois que ton père pourrait laisser ton frère seul dans un moment pareil?

-Il l'a déjà fait. Quand sa mère est morte, on ne l'a pas vu pendant des mois. Là, Sam va être tout seul. Enfin, il va sûrement aller chez Helen, la mère de Jo, mais va refuser de rester longtemps, il déteste s'imposer.

-Et j'étais supposé intervenir comment?

-Je veux juste savoir comment va mon frère.

-Tu ne peux pas le lui demander?

-Il me mentira si ça ne va pas. C'est ce que je fais tout le temps pour le protéger.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te juger ou m'inquiéter pour toi." Il resta silencieux. "Pour l'instant, je vais te juger. Il y a suffisamment des autres pour s'inquiéter, tu te contenteras de leur pitié à eux."

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Mais tu as dis que tu n'avais pas de contacts.

-Je vais en trouver. Et en échange, toi tu vas parler aux autres, voir un psy ou n'importe quoi mais tu vas assumer que ça ne va pas.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas pitié de moi.

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai pitié mais de mon frère et de Jo. Surtout Jo parce que Castiel a compris qu'il devait te laisser un peu de liberté et qu'il est moins accroché à son téléphone qu'au début. Mais Jo, elle vit un drame en plus de t'aider à sortir de son deuil sans te demander la pareille. Il me semble qu'elle connaissait aussi ta mère, non?" Dean grimaça. "Tu vas être le pote qu'elle a besoin que tu sois et vous allez tous les deux accepter d'être triste. Tu as déjà commis une infraction en trois semaines et elle est sur le point d'en commettre une aussi et ça va causer des problèmes à tout le monde: Bobby, Jody, vos professeurs, Paméla, Harry, Ed, Castiel, moi...

-Une infraction?

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens?" Il se pencha sur la table. "Tu sais de quoi je parle. Cas ne me ment pas à moi et m'a raconté votre petite escapade en voiture.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-La police se foutra franchement de ce que je crois si ça s'apprend, Dean." Il se rassit correctement et reprit son verre pour en avaler quelques gorgées. "Tu peux déjà décider de me parler maintenant.

-Te parler de quoi?

-De ta mère."

Le visage de Dean se rembrunit alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège, ce qui ne découragea pas son ami pour autant.

"Tu lui ressembles ou tu ressembles plus à ton père? Je dirais que tu ressembles plus à ta mère et que c'est pour ça que tu veux autant répondre aux attentes de ton père.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux répondre aux attentes de mon père?

-Jo. Quand elle faisait à manger, c'était comment? Elle cuisinait bien ou pas?" Dean ne répondit pas. "Elle avait un travail? Elle a dit quoi quand tu lui as présenté ta première petite copine?" Il fixa son ami. "Je peux continuer longtemps si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, tu sais.

-Elle était nulle en cuisine. Dès qu'elle devait faire à manger parce que notre père rentrait un peu trop tard du boulot, elle nous faisait des sandwichs et des tartes. Elle ne savait cuisiner que ça, les tartes, mais elle le faisait si bien."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabriel qui était soudain silencieux et l'observait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Il déglutit et continua.

"Elle était flic. C'est marrant car mon père déteste les policiers mais il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle a arrêté peu de temps après la naissance de Sam à cause d'une blessure au genou. Elle se serait probablement entendue avec Jody."

Il sentait sa voix flancher et apprécia le fait que le blond n'en fasse aucun commentaire. Il se redressa et posa ses avant-bras sur la table, les mains jointes qui s'emmêlaient ensemble.

"Ma première petite amie s'appelait Cassie." Il remarqua à peine le sourcil levé de Gabriel. "Ma mère s'est précipitée sur elle quand elle l'a vue et l'a coincée devant nos vieux albums photos car elle avait entendu que c'était le truc à faire quand son enfant ramène quelqu'un à la maison. Elle adorait la photographie. Dès qu'elle pouvait, elle en prenait une de Sam et moi. Dès que Sam est né et qu'ils sont revenus de la maternité, elle m'a forcé à m'assoir sur le vieux fauteuil de mon père et m'a posé Sam entre les mains pour prendre une photo. C'est lui qui l'a gardé pour pouvoir se foutre de moi parce que j'avais le nez qui coulait quand la photo a été prise." Gabriel eut un petit rire mais redevint vite sérieux. Dean l'observa un instant avant de reprendre, plus bas. "Ils allaient divorcer.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois que mon père a trompé ma mère. Et qu'il a un troisième enfant. Il buvait beaucoup aussi. Il ne nous a jamais frappés mais il avait la langue mauvaise quand il avait bu et ma mère se mettait toujours entre nous et lui pour qu'on n'entende pas les mauvaises choses qu'il pourrait dire à notre sujet. Ou peut-être pour qu'on ne sache pas à propos du troisième enfant. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Adam. Je les entendais se disputer quand ils croyaient qu'on dormait, Sam et moi." Il attrapa son verre vide et l'observa comme s'il allait se remplir par sa simple volonté. "Je crois qu'elle le trompait aussi car y'avait un mec étrange qui lui tournait autour. Il s'appelle Ketch, je crois. C'est un connard. Mais je m'en fiche.

-Ah bon?

-J'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils se soient trompés l'un l'autre ou qu'ils se balançaient les pires horreurs quand ils pensaient qu'on n'écoutait pas. Ils s'aimaient, et c'est peut-être la seule et unique raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas divorcés. Parce que, quand ils se regardaient, ils avaient l'air si amoureux et on aurait dit que tout allait parfaitement bien et qu'on était une famille heureuse à nouveau et c'était dégueulasse de leur part de ne pas en parler juste calmement et honnêtement..." Il se pinça l'arête du nez en sentant ses yeux le piquer et secoua la tête. "Pardon, c'est idiot.

-De leur en vouloir? Pas du tout.

-Ma mère vient de _mourir_. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir.

-C'était il y a trois semaines. Et lui en vouloir ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Contre elle, contre ton père, contre tout le monde même. Parce que ta mère est morte et que tu ne pourras plus lui dire tout ce qui te pèse sur la conscience."

Dean releva les yeux vers Gabriel et aperçut un instant les traits grimaçants de son ami qui reprit contenance.

"Toi aussi, tu as perdu quelqu'un.

-On a tous perdu quelqu'un." Comme si c'était la bonne réponse à donner. Gabriel regarda les mains de Dean qui se serraient l'une l'autre avec moins de violence. "Je ne me souviens pas du visage de ma mère. C'était une droguée et elle a fait une overdose. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a commencé mais c'était après ma naissance apparemment.

-Tu lui en veux.

-Et ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer quand même.

-Même si tu as oublié son visage.

-Tu finiras par oublier celui de ta mère aussi." Dean veut rétorquer mais Gabriel lève une main pour l'interrompre. "Bientôt, tu ne te souviendras de son visage que grâce aux photos. Puis tu arrêteras de regarder les photos. Un jour, tu te rappelleras seulement qu'elle a été ta mère et que tu l'aimes même si tu lui en veux. Et ce ne sera pas grave. Quand plus tard, ton gosse, ou celui de ton frère, je ne sais pas, te demanderas de lui parler d'elle, tu lui diras "Elle ne savait rien cuisiner à part les meilleures tartes du monde et elle était flic avant d'être blessée" parce que c'est ce qui sera le plus important pour toi. Et peut-être que tu lui diras "Elle trompait ton grand-père avec un connard qui lui tournait autour". Ce sera à toi de choisir ce que tu diras sur elle."

Dean resta silencieux un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague et Gabriel cru un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

"Merci. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

-Je sais. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me dise à ta place."

Dean hocha la tête, n'ayant simplement rien à répondre à ça alors que Gabriel commandait un autre verre.

"Pourquoi tu as décidé de te confier autant à moi aujourd'hui?

-Pour te faire parler. Et parce que si je deviens assez proche de toi, je pourrais draguer ton frère en paix quand il viendra dans deux ans." Il s'attira un regard noir. "Je rigole. Je te parle parce que tu en as besoin. Au moins autant que moi. Alors si ça peut nous aider tous les deux, il vaut mieux que je parle. Ça te fait au moins parler." Il sourit soudainement. "Alors ta première petite copine s'appelait Cassie?

-Oh, s'il te plaît, pas de commentaires.

-C'est juste que, quand on y pense, c'est marrant. Parce que c'est totalement un surnom qui pourrait aller à Castiel et que...

-Tu étais plus sympa quand tu n'ouvrais pas ta grande gueule pour dire des conneries.

-Tu as raison, on devrait continuer de pleurer face à face, autour de nos verres de boissons sucrées, comme deux gosses perdus. En plus ça va être les vacances, on devrait en profiter pour bronzer. À la rentrée, on aura l'air cool avec la trace de nos larmes qui n'aura pas bronzé.

-Je me demande comment Cas fait pour te supporter. Tu es absolument insupportable.

-Tu te crois mieux? Je vais devoir chercher des contacts quelque part de l'autre côté, tout ça juste pour te faire parler! Tu es une diva, Dean, et c'est moi qui te le dit." Il le regarda lever les yeux au ciel. "Profite de tes vacances pour parler avec ton frère. Je ne serais pas là pour le faire pour vous deux. Tu devrais l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction ou un cirque.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Dans ces deux endroits, on peut y trouver des clowns et Sam a peur des clowns.

-J'en prends note. Ce serait bête de faire rater notre premier rendez-vous." Il rit au nouveau regard noir. "C'est pour rire, calme-toi. Je suis sûr que ton frère n'est même pas mon type. Je les aime grands et musclés. Je doute que ton petit frère corresponde à un de ces deux critères."

Il adressa à son ami un haussement de sourcil suggestif que Dean choisit d'ignorer.

"Enfin bref. Tu feras ça, hein?" Dean hocha vaguement la tête. "De toute façon, je saurai si tu l'as fait.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu le sauras?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je le saurai."

~o~o~o~

Dean regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse au travers de la vitre du train avec appréhension. D'ici quelques heures, il allait revoir son père et Sam. Six mois avaient passé et c'était comme si il était parti seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer car il savait qu'il aurait à se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère, qu'il devrait supporter le soutien de tout le monde. L'avantage de quand il était chez Bobby, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à recevoir sa pitié car Bobby comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Pour le coup, il y avait bien plus de personnes qui étaient présentes dans le train, ce qui était normal, beaucoup devaient avoir de la famille à retrouver. Il remarqua que Castiel n'était pas là, et le regretta, tout autant qu'il était surpris. Il aurait cru que son ami irait également voir sa famille.

Il se renfonça dans son siège, le visage de nouveau tourné vers l'extérieur. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'arriver. Il verrait bien ce qui se passerait ensuite.


End file.
